The most powerful power
by KLMMC2231
Summary: Rosalie has a secret, one that only a selected few know about. Emmett is one of those and The Denali coven too. What is this secret that could change the vampire world forever and how does Bella play a role in it. Discover the secrets and the mystery behind Rosalie Lilian Hale. Rosalie/FemOC Bella/Tanya
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie POV

"How much longer do we have to pretend Em? I can't take it anymore, I don't want to hide the truth, what I'm really capable of or pretend to be a person I'm not. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice pretend all the time, they want to believe that by living with humans they can be somehow affected by their humanity. They hide and deceive, I can't take it anymore, pretending to be human, repeating high school again and again. You know I love you but how long are we going to pretend to be married, to be mates? I wish I didn't hide it from the beginning, I wish I had stayed with the Denali clan." I finish my rent feeling like I'm about to fall to the ground from exhaustion, but I can't feel exhaustion since I'm a vampire but the emotional stress is still there.

"Rosie please calm down, I know that you hate all this pretending but we have to do it you know that. We have to do it for Bella." Emmet said in a calm voice.

"I know, I know, but you know how I get this time of the year I can't help it." He looked at me knowingly.

"If you want I can call Tanya ask her if she would come with her sisters for a while." I thought about it for a couple of minutes, it would be good for me to have them here. I wouldn't have to pretend that mush with them around and I could relax and try to stop remembering the night I was turned.

"That would be amazing Em, thank you."

"No problem Rosie, you know I would do anything for you. You're my sister, my best friend and the only person I could trust with my life."

I hug him tightly, Emmet was, beside the Denali coven, the only person I trusted. He knows the real me and accepts me. I love him so much, he saved me, before I had him I was always depressed and wanted to kill myself. The only thing that kept me from doing so wasn't Carlisle or Esme it was Tanya, Kate and Irena.

After changing me, Carlisle was hoping I would be Edward's mate. Thank god I'm not, that asshole always tries to snoop in the minds of other people like it's his right to do so. Thank god I can manipulate the things I show him otherwise he would have discovered my secret a long time ago.

Lets get back on track, where was I? oh yes after my change and after I had killed the filth that was my fiance and his friends, Carlisle decided that we should go to Alaska where a coven of vampires that had the same diet as the Cullen's lived, they were called the Denali coven. At the time I believed I had no power and that was what the Cullen's thought to.

Upon our arrival at Denali, I felt a calm that I hadn't felt since that night. And when I met the Denali coven I felt like I belonged with them, that here was where I was supposed to be. I became fast friends with the Three sisters Tanya the coven leader, Kate and Irina. They were a thousand years old, give or take a couple of years, and they were the incarnation of female power. They were strong, intelligent, determined, and knew what they wanted.

It was easy to be myself around them but when there were other people it was different, I would bring up all my walls. I knew it and they knew it but that couldn't be changed. It was a week away from our departure when two other members of the Denali coven returned from their vacation. I met Carmen and Eleazar, when I was with Tanya, Kate, and Irina alone at their house. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were out hunting.

Eleazar, who had been with the Volturi for a short time and who had the gift to sense other peoples gifts, was a little disturbed when he met me. He looked a me and around me. After what felt like hours to me Tanya questioned him on his weird behavior He had said " She has one of the most unique gifts I have ever come across."

I was shocked "I thought I didn't have any gifts, that's what Edward and Carlisle said"

"If you don't have a gift then I don't have one either and god knows I have one, otherwise I wouldn't have served so long as a Volturi guard."

"What's her gift then?" Quizzed Kate.

"Well she has the gift to... how can I put it, she can do what she wants." When he said that I thought he was crazy, what the hell does it mean?

Seeing my puzzled look he elaborated.

"You see you have an aura around you, a power of sorts that is all around you, it can protect you if necessary and can do anything you ask it to do"

"What you're saying is I have some sort of power that would do anything I ask of it?"

"Yes"

"Why haven't I ever felt it?"

"Were you searching for it or wanted to feel it." I shook my head no

"I never knew it existed until now."

"well now you do, so try to feel it, control it."

And that's what I did. I tried to concentrate on it the power and I felt it. It was like I was tapping into an unlimited source of power. It felt amazing, it was everywhere around me, protecting me, making me feel safe. I had never experienced something like that it was amazing. I wanted to try and ask for something from it to see what would happen.

"Kate can you use your power on me." she looked at me like I was crazy no one would want to endure her power willingly.

"Do it please." She nodded and then placed her hand on my forearm. I waited for something to happen, for the pain, but I just felt like something was tickling me.

All the Denalis were looking at me like I had just grown another head except Eleazar.

"Why aren't you on the ground screaming?" Irina asked

"I asked it to stop Kate's power from working and it did" I stated

"That's amazing!" Tanya said

"Indeed your power is great but if people knew about it it would cause a lot of harm, People will want it will seek it, if you don't protected it right you could be in danger." Said Eleazar.

"He's right, the Volturi will want to control such power." Carmen said

"Not only them their are a lot of greedy people and vampires in the world if they hear about it they will want it" Tanya warned

I was processing everything, It was dangerous for people to know of my power, I didn't want to hide or be on the run. One solution came to mind and I hoped it would work. I asked the aura to protect the thoughts of the Denali's so that no one would know if they read their minds about my power, then I did the same to myself keeping Edward from knowing anything that way. I really didn't like the little prick who thought he was better then everyone.

"I solved the problem, I had the aura protect your thoughts so that if someone read your mind or used their powers in anyway on you they won't find anything about my power It's not that I don't trust you because I do more than I trust the Cullen's But nobody knows who will try and search your minds."

"That an excellent idea Rose and we know you trust us, and anything related to your power will stay between us, we won't tell a soul." Tanya said

"Thank you."

"It's no problem you're family after all and have been family since the minute you entered this house, You are our sister and you will always have a place with us, okay?"

I felt overwhelmed by what Tanya had said, I knew then that I could trust them with my life, they were my family.

"I don't want the Cullen's to know about it."

"We know that don't worry." Kate said I ran and gave each one of them a hug.

Unfortunately I had to leave with The Cullen's, and when I did my depression returned, I missed my sisters and wanted to go back to them But when I found Emmett,after he was attacked by a bear, I found a reason to stay with the Cullen's. We knew we weren't mates but after a little talking and me revealing my power to him we had decided to play the role of a mated couple. Tanya had said it would be better for both of us that way. We could be each others rock among the Cullen's. I wanted to join the Denali's but I couldn't impose that choice on Em, who had started to consider Esme as his mother and Carlisle as his Father and I knew if I would leave he would follow without hesitation. That's why I stayed with them, for Emmett.

"Hey Rosie where did you go?"

"I was just remembering some things"

"good or bad?"

"Good, Em good" I say with a smile, he smiles back.

The next day was torture I couldn't think of anything but the rape that I had gone through on the hand of my fiance and his friends. It was repeating in my mind again and again non stop.

"Stop it already it's driving me insane!" Edward said effectively breaking me from the nightmare I was reliving.

I snarled at him.

"Do you really think I'm doing this for my own enjoyment? if I could stop it I would but I can't!" I screamed startling Bella, who until now I didn't know was here.

"Try harder then, I don't want to see that happening again and again, and I certainly don't want to be stuck in your head and feel all those horrible emotion." He spat.

"If you don't want to see it stay out of my head!" I snarled back.

"It's not like I can control being stuck in your head, It's the most horrifying and coldest place I know"

"I pride myself in the fact that I can cause you so many nightmares" I hissed.

"It's you who has the nightmares not me, you repeat that night over and over again like it's your favorite movie of all times! Do you take pleasure from seeing yourself being raped again and again or something?" As soon as the words left his lips I froze. Everyone in the room looked at Edward with shock and anger and then looked at me, they were waiting for my reaction.

But I stood their stunned, Edward was waiting for my reaction with shame and guilt all over his face. He took a step toward me but I took a step back.

"I didn't mean to say that, Rosalie I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He made another step in my direction and again I took a step back.

He was about to speak again when three angry looking vampires came bursting in the house, staring down Edward with their murderous glares.

"Don't even think about taking another step toward her, I think you've done enough damage." Tanya all but growled at him.

" I didn't mean to say those things I wasn't thinking!" He tried to defend himself.

"I can't say I'm surprised That you weren't thinking but if you ever say anything to Rose, and I mean anything, I will burn you." Irina said angrily

Kate made her way toward Edward and used her power on him Sending him to the floor crying out in pain.

"If you ever say anything or come near Rose again, that pain that you felt will be child's play compared to what I will do to you, do you hear me?" He nodded terrified.

"Good" Tanya said. then she turned and looked and me. In an instant all three of them are circling me.

"Rosie say something please" Kate pleaded

I stayed silent I was still too stunned to think clearly. Tanya came closer and when she saw that I didn't flinch or make a move to run she put her arms around me and held me tightly whispering that everything will going to be okay. Soon Kate and Irina joined her and the three of them were holding me. When I started to regain a little bit of composure, they let me go.

I looked around the room to see Carlisle bent down next to Edward making sure his okay, typical, then their was Bella who was sitting on the couch observing the scene quietly looking from me to Edward who she was glaring daggers at, then there was Alice Jasper, Esme and Emmett who were all looking at me with concern.

I looked at my sisters then said in a voice void of emotion.

"Can we leave please." they looked at each other then back at me and nodded.

Soon I was being lead out of the house and into the forest by Kate, Tanya, and Irena.

AN What do you think about this story, do you want me to continue to wright it?

Please tell me. ~K


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

After those terrible words made their way out of Edward's mouth I thought Rosalie would beat the crap out of him, but instead to my utter surprise she stayed silent the look on her face was one of pain of suffering. The confident and strong Rosalie I had come to know was gone, she had became a shell.

Personally, I wanted nothing more then to rip Edward's head off. For the first time I didn't see him as a god, I saw him for what he really was: a cruel child that would use other peoples insecurities and fears to his advantage. He had done the same thing to me when he left me for dead on the forest flour for dead after he destroyed me by using my insecurities against me. How had I been so stupid to let him do that to me and then take him back? How did I allow myself to be manipulated by this arrogant son of a bitch who thought everyone should bow down to him and that women are inferior to men, that they should serve them and do as they say without question?

I couldn't do anything. I was processing everything: my relationship with Edward, his manipulation and disregard of my choices and opinions. The way he always made my choices in my place and controlled every aspects of my life.

After that revelation, I knew that I needed to get away from him as soon as possible, that I needed to brake up with him and stop him from controlling me.

Everyone in the room was quiet, no one moved or said anything, they were all waiting for Rosalie's reaction but nothing came. I was looking between the two of them waiting like the others. I could see the fear and shame in Edward's eyes, he was starting to feel guilty and he should be.

Suddenly the silence was broken when three women barged in the house growling and glaring at Edward, who if he was human would have pissed himself.

The three blond vampires made their way to Rosalie, after threatening Edward, and wrapped their arms around her. I was surprised to see that Rosalie would let them touch her and comfort her, After all she was known as the "Ice Queen" of The Cullen family. It was weird seeing her act like that, accepting and vulnerable it was so out of character.

After what felt like hours, Rosalie finally spoke her voice was icy voice, almost emotionless, it scared me and everyone present. I shivered at its intensity.

They left as soon as Rosalie gave the word and we were left standing there in silence staring at Edward. He was cowering under all the intense gazes and suddenly he looked at Emmett with a terrified expression. Emmett must've thought of something bad and before they knew it Edward was sent flying threw the walls of the house. He was sent crashing through some trees before skidding onto the forest floor. Soon Emmet was out of the house, I got up like everyone else and made my way out of the house with the rest of the family.

When we were outside Emmett was already on top of Edward punching him in the face repeatedly. One blow was so hard I'm pretty sure cracks started to form on his precious face.

"If " punch," you Ever" punch "talk" punch "to Rosie" punch "like that again" punch "I promise you" punch " they will be " punch "the last words " punch "coming out of you" punch "do you understand me? " Emmett shook Edward's limp body.

"I said do you understand? " Edward just nodded to terrified to speak.

"Good." and with a last blow Emmett dropped Edward and stood up. He looked our way with a serious face, it was weird to see Emmet acting so serious he was always the joker, the easy going one without a care in the world.

"I'm gonna go hunt and I'll be back." He said

"What about Rose? won't you go see if she is alright? you're her mate you should go check on her, try to calm her" Esme said with concern.

"Don't tell me what to do, I know what's best for Rosie right now and it isn't me." He said still serious.

"But you're her mate, you should be the one with her not Tanya, Kate, or Irina." Carlisle protested.

"I won't repeat this again, I said I know what's best for her and it isn't me." He repeated starting to get angry.

"But you're her mate!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what's best for Rose? As much as you want to believe that you know her you really don't, she never let any of you in well except Jasper even then only sometimes." Emmet was angry and seeing him angry was a scary thing.

"I do know her, she's my daughter" said Esme.

"If you know her why doesn't she act with you all like she does with the Denalis or me? she is always so guarded with you all and so open with them, She considered them sisters soon after she met them but she's never considered Alice as anything more then a friend, All of you act like we're the perfect family but in reality we aren't! If we were all of you would know that Rosie and I aren't mates just best friends, brother and sister, but you never asked about our relationship you just assumed." His outburst was met with silence, no body knew what to say.

How on earth did the Cullen's not know that the two weren't mates? it's just absurd, they had been living together for decades and the rest of them didn't even bother to ask if they were mates.

"You... you two aren't mates? Why didn't you say anything ?" Esme asked stunned.

"You didn't ask, you just assumed,if you asked we would have told you we weren't, the same way we told Jasper." He said ignoring their looks of shock and confusion.

"Jasper knew? why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked shocked that her mate would hide something like that from her.

With all the revelations and the things going on around us I felt like I'm intruding on some family business but I couldn't go anywhere right now, Edward was my ride home.

"You never asked darling, and I still am a little shocked that you didn't see it or that none of you, who think of them self as a family not a coven, never noticed anything It's so obvious that they aren't mates, it's like all these years you were all turning a blind eye and ignoring the signs that or you just didn't care to ask." Jasper said, it was the most I had ever heard him talk in the entire time I'd known the Cullen's.

"We do care." Carlisle said offended.

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just saying you don't care enough and If you did you would have tried to get around Rose's walls and get to know the real Rosalie that's hiding behind the mask." Jasper said shaking his head at the coven leader.

"He's right you never tried to get to know her, you just thought that the Ice Queen image was all their is to her but you're all so wrong" Emmett shook his head in disappointment.

"Rosie is one of a kind, she's amazing, has a heart of gold, she has so much passion and love to give to the world but you never took the time to get to know her, you just pretended that you did. Did you know that through the years Rose has helped more people then Carlisle ever did in his centuries of being a vampire? Do you know how many people respect and love her? No you don't, and I'm pretty sure after today you never will." Emmet said before taking off into the forest.

The rest of the Cullen's stared at the Emmet space where Emmet had been standing dumbstruck at the way he had lashed out at them. The Rosalie Emmett had described was so different from the Rose I have grown to see. I wanted to get to know the real Rosalie the one few got to know maybe I would get the chance someday.

"How did we not know all this?" Asked Esme sadness filled her amber eyes at the lack of attention she'd given to her eldest daughter.

"I can't believe we never took the time to get to know her, we say we're a family but we don't know anything about a member of said family" said Alice.

"Oh come on, it's just an act to get attention, it's Rosalie we're talking about. She conceived self centered, doesn't thing about any one but herself." Edward said finally getting up and dusting off his shirt in a childish huff.

I wanted to punch him so bad, how dare he still talk after all the things he did, god why have I stayed with him this long?

"Edward I really believe you should shut your mouth like right now" Jasper said his eyes were pitch black with rage and the overwhelming sadness and regret he was getting from the others.

Edward gulped and took a step back.

"I'm going to go hunt to, I can't stay here and listen to you talk." And with that the Texan left running off in the same direction as Emmett.

"Son I think you should go hunt to, you have quite a few cracks, Alice can Bella home." Carlisle said, didn't he hear what his son just said about a person he consider a daughter!

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow love. " He said to me.

"Okay, but we really need to talk. " I said still pissed at the entire situation and lack of sympathy for Rose. I wanted to break up with him and there was nothing he could do or say that would change my mind the way he was acting now only made my decision that much easier.

suddenly Alice gasped, she must have had a vision. The family waited in anticipation but right as Alice was coming out of it Edward's head snapped towards me his eyes black with rage.

"YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME." Edward screamed.

"Yes Edward I do"

"But why?I didn't do anything wrong." He whined. What did I ever see in him? he acts like a twelve year.

"What you said today opened my eyes to what you really are and I can't see myself being with someone like you any longer."

"You can't do that! I won't let you!" Turning to Carlisle he begged his father for help.

"Carlisle tell her she can't do this! we are meant to be together." Edward whined again, is he really telling his father?

"I just did, and you can't do anything to change my mind." I glared at the bratty vampire standing firm on my decision.

"You'll see I will get you back." And with that he took off

After a couple of minutes Alice told me she was taking me home, I didn't object in fact I was happy to leave and I followed her to the car.

When we were on the road I finally said what was on my mind.

"You know, this doesn't change anything between us, you're still my best friend."

"I know, I couldn't bare loose anyone else because of Edward." whispered Alice swallowing at the thought of losing yet another family member.

After that we stayed in silence till I arrived home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Alice said.

"Yeah sure, see you." With that she left and I made my way to my room closing my door I fell on the bed face first sighing. The drama was too much for me I was so tired I hoped Rose would get her confidence back but there was little I could do. I doubted she would even let me go near her let alone talk to her pushing away those depressing thoughts I kicked off my shoes and burrowed under the covers and fell in a restless sleep

AN: This story isn't a Rose/ Bella pairing it's a Rose/female OC and Bella / female OC

Thank you for the reviews, and please tell me what you think about this chapter.

Hope you liked the chapter I'll try to update as soon as possible~K


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya's POV

We ran in silence following Rose for a couple of hours until we arrived in a beautiful clearing where we stopped. I knew that what Edward had said had hurt her deeply and cutting through her walls slicing her at the core. I knew that as much as we wanted to help we couldn't right now, we won't be able to repair what that no good son of a bitch had broken. Only one person could and that was her mate. I knew what I had to do, I took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Tanya? everything okay with Rose ?"

"Hey, uh not really Dickward open his big mouth and said some really bad stuff to her... she's really broken Steph."

"Oh God! I knew I should have gone down their with you, but Nooo you wouldn't let me, I knew something was wrong I could feel it." she said in a worried voice.

"I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you from coming but I didn't know this would happen." I said guiltily

"Where are you I'm coming?" she said urgently.

After I told her where we were she hung up and was on her way. she would be there any second now.

"She's on her way." I told Rose.

She just nodded and stayed silent standing in the middle of the clearing with an empty look in her eyes. I hope to god Stephanie get's here fast.

Stephanie POV

I was running fast, pushing myself to the absolute limit. I needed to get to Rose, to my mate, who was suffering right now, I could feel her emotions, their was so much hurt and the pain, oh god, it was unberable. Her feelings only pushed me to go faster, why had I agreed to let her stay with those Cullen's? sure we spent a lot of time together, but it really wasn't enough for either of us. We had been together for five years now, since meeting her I had been offered a place in the Denali Coven I wanted her to stay with me and she wanted that too but her gift told her to stay with the Cullen's. There was something important she needed to do their and it turned out Bella was the reason her gift had told her to stay.

I knew it would take me about thirty minutes to get to the clearing but I needed to get their sooner I could feel Rose's distress growing with every step. So I made a rush decision, I called the wind element and it sent me in the air flying toward my destination faster, triple the speed of a normal vampires. I know using my elements is dangerous but my mate needs me.

In a couple of minute I landed in the clearing in front of My Rosie and I wrapped my arms around her. As soon as she felt my arms around her she crumbled and started dry sobbing. Her body was shaking so hard and the pain was clear in every sob that came out of her. I held her like that for hours, whispering smoothing words to her ears. She started to calm down after about the fifth hour, I laid her down on the grass and laid next to her wrapping my arms around her. She snuggled closer to me and inhaled my scent deeply, it seemed to calm her down a little more. we stayed like this in silence for a couple of hours before she finally spoke.

"Thank you." she said in a quiet voice. I looked at her with love.

"You don't need to thank me Rosie I would do anything for you, you know that right? I love you so much." I said kissing her forehead.

"I know, I love you so much Stephanie" she said snuggling into me more. we laid their in each others arms for a minute before I got an idea.

"Hey Rose, get up." I said to her with a smile, she looked at me in confusion.

"Come on." I said getting up and dragging her up with me.

"What are you doing?." She asked

"You'll see." I said with a smile on my face. I called upon the wind and we started to levitate off the ground. Rose looked at me, terrified and she tried to resist the wind.

"Calm down Rosie, stop fighting it. " She looked at me uncertain but she soon relaxed and let the wind take her.

"Close your eyes."when she did I took her hand and led her up even higher, after a couple of minutes we stopped.

"Open them now."

As soon as she opened them she gasped.

"It's so beautiful."

We were looking at the distant mountains they were covered in snow, in front of them was a big forest also blanketed in snow and a beyond that was a meadow covered in red, yellow, white and blue flowers.

The view was simply breath taking.

"I know but nothing is more beautiful then you. " I leaned in and kissed her. We kissed in midair for minutes, maybe hours I didn't really care enough to know, we were so lost in the kissed that I'm pretty sure if a bomb went off we wouldn't hear it.

When we broke away we were breathing hard unneeded breaths, we were grinning at each other like mad people.

I took her hand and started to fly around, we were twerlling in the air laughing and having fun. I had missed Rosalie's laugh so mush it was like music to my ears.

After we landed back in the clearing we sat down, wrapped around each other.

"I don't want you to go back there." I said "I don't want to see you heart like this ever again, it kills me seeing you like this"

"I know I won't go there alone, I promise"

"Good, now who are you taking with you my lady?" I said with a grin on my face. she grinned back.

"Well, I don't know. Someone, preferably female, who has blond hair, mmmmm, golden eyes, and is the most amazing kisser to ever walk the earth. Oh and is like really really old." she said, acting like she was thinking about it.

"Is that so, and who may this lovely lady friend of your be?"

"I'm sure you have heard of her, her name is Tanya." I'm pretty sure the look on my face was priceless because she started laughing so hard she would've been crying if she could. I pouted

"Hey it's not funny." I crossed my arms.

"Yes yes it is, you should have seen your face priceless I tell you priceless." she continued to laugh and I pouted harder. After a couple of minutes she calm down, she kissed my pouting lips and then started kissing down my jaw line, then my neck where she paused at her bite mark. I was getting turned on but then something she said hit me. I froze, she realized this and stopped what she was doing and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong." I didn't answer and diverted my eyes. she put her hands on either side of my face and made me look at her.

"Look at me." I did." Tell me right now what's wrong." her voice held so mush power that I couldn't not answer.

"You said Tanya was the best kisser to ever walk the earth." I said quietly. I saw her eyes widen.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that honey, I was talking about you, I would never say that about anybody else, do you hear me? Tanya doesn't have anything on you I never kissed her and I never will do, you hear me?" I nodded

"You never kissed her right?" I asked again.

"No I didn't, do you believe me?"

"Yeah."

"Good " she then proceeded to pull me in a passionate kiss.

We made love in the clearing, showering each other with love. We didn't stop for two days, we needed to feel each other.

When we did stop we got dressed and I led Rose toward the forest to hunt. After we contacted Tanya, Kate, and Irina and told them that we were going to the Cullen's house. They said to wait for them and that they were coming with us to The Cullen's. I wanted to get my hands on Edward and teach him a lesson he would never forget but after some persuasion from Rosie I said that if he says a world to her, disrespectful or not, he was going to burn.

We met up with the sisters at the borders of the Cullen's territory and took of toward the house.

Rosalie POV

Spending all this time with Steph alone was like a breath of fresh air. She was my mate and I never wanted to live without her. We had met five years ago at the time I was staying with the Denali's for a few month alone. One day while I was out hunting I stumbled upon the scent of vampire. The scent called to me and appeased my beast. It was really strange, never in my immortal life had a scent done something like this to me. So I followed it into a meadow where I saw a figure floating in the air. I came closer and saw that the figure belonged to that of a vampire. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes upon, she had long blond curly hair, her body had curves in all the right places. She was laughing while flying in the air without a care in the world and her laugh was the most amazing sound I had ever heard. She stopped in midair and looked at me, she seemed to be sizing me up the same why I had her. When my golden eyes met her crimson ones, I knew she was my mate, the love of my life, my soul mate.

She floated to the ground and took a step toward me. She was looking at me with such awe and I'm sure the look on my face mirrored her own. She got closer than she stopped an arms length away.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi" we were both so nervous, if we were human we would have been sweating like crazy.

"I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph or anything you like or..." I cut her off she was so nervous she had started to ramble, it was so cute, and adorable.

"Steph is fine." I said with a gentle smile." I'm Rosalie by the way."

"It's an honer to meet you miss Rosalie, I'm sorry for rambling I do that when I'm nervous"

"I make you nervous?" I said with a grin.

"You kind of do, and that is something to be proud of young one, I don't get nervous. ever." She said.

"It's good to know, and don't worry about rambling I found it adorable." I said grinning. She pouted, and crossed her arms.

"Hey... I'm not adorable, I'm badass." She said still pouting.

"No you're not you're really cute and adorable with your little pout." She tried to suppress the pout but added up pouting even more.

"I'm not." She said.

"Okay, okay you're not, you're a real badass."

"Yessss, I knew you would see it my way." she said grinning, I couldn't help grinning back.

"So you can fly" I stated.

"Kind of, I have the power to control the four elements."

"It's an amazing power, but it's dangerous to possess such power in our world, the Volturi would want to have it."

"They tried but they couldn't get me to be apart of their guards, Aro have been nagging me to join for five hundred years now." she said

"You're five hundred?" I asked.

"Not really I'm seven hundred years old, you can say I'm really old."

"Not that much, I've met older vampires."

"How much older are you talking about?"

"Three vampires of one thousand years or so."

"You didn't make enemise of them right? I'm old and I can probably protect you from a big number of younger vampires but when they are that old all the bets are off." she said worriedly, she was so sweet thinking about my protection.

"Don't worry, I consider them sisters, you'll meet them soon enough."

"That's good. And how old are you my lady?"

"A lady never reveals her age " I said smiling.

"Is that so?"

"Yes "

"Then I will guess."

"Guess away then." I said amused

"You can't be more then one hundred, in fact you still haven't reach your century. Am I right?" I nodded

"You must be between 70 and 80 "

"you're good, I'm 75"

"thank you, I pride myself with my ability to tell the age of other vampires."

"Tell me something about yourself Rosalie."

We stayed like this for hours, talking about anything and everything. we kept the subjects lite, we learn the likes and dislikes of the other our interests.

I was broken from my memories when we stopped in front of the house. I knew what was coming but I had to face it sooner rather then later and the sooner this was over, sooner Bella would know the truth.

AN Hope you liked the chapter, I'll update soon ~K


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie's POV**

Standing in front of the Cullen's mansion in Forks was something I dreaded doing after what transpired with Edward. I didn't want to be here but I knew I had to for Bella, I could hear a heart been coming from the house and I knew that she was here. Stephe took my hand in hers and squeeze, it was her way of reassuring me that she would be here for me no matter what. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand back.

I was standing in the middle with Stephanie and Kate on my right and Tanya and Irina on my left. We knew that the Cullen's heard us coming and would be joining us shortly. One by one they made their way outside, Carlisle first then Esme followed by Edward, Emmett, Jasper and finally Alice and Bella. Bella was standing next to Alice not Edward, that was weird with his over protective behavior I doubted he could let her stay a minute farther than a few feet away from him.

As soon as Emmet laid eyes on me and Stephe a huge grin broke on his face and was in front of me indulging me in a bear hug.

"You're back! and you brought someone with you I see" he said letting me go and hugging Stephanie just as fiercely maybe a little more, it's been a while since he last saw her.

"Emmett! I missed you big man." Stephe said hugging him back.

"It's been like months since I've last seen you. " said Emmett pouting

"Emmett you better not squeeze her anymore, I would really appreciate it if she stayed in one piece." I said half serious, but the smile on my face betrayed me.

"But I've missed her" He said pouting

"Missed you too, now put me down Emmie" he did.

" I need to dig up a plan so we can prank Rose." He whispered loudly

"Yes! we haven't done that in what a year, I'm so in." She said a smirk plastered on her beautiful face

"She hasn't even been here an hour and you already have her in one of your stupid plans, God help me what am I going to do with the two of you?" I said faking annoyance.

" Oh please honey you love it when we do stupid things and you love us " Stephe said taking my hand in hers and grinning like crazy. I couldn't help crack a smile and soon I was grinning just as madly as her.

We were brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. Our smiles fell and turned out attention to the Cullen's, who were looking at us like we had two heads well me more then the others. Out of all the emotions they could have felt it was confusion and shock that stuck out the most.

Carlisle cleared his throat again and took a step toward us.

"Rosalie we're happy that you came back, What Edward said was out of place and he won't be saying anything like that ever again."

I just nodded knowing that it wouldn't be the last time it happened but there was nothing I could do now.

"Rose you're back, I'm so happy to see you." Esme said taking a step toward me probably to hug me, but stopped when she saw Stephe moving to stand in front of me blocking the way. Confusion filled her features at this unknown vampires actions making her frown.

"Who are you?" she asked Stephe.

" I'm Stephanie."

" How do you know Rosalie and what are you doing here if I may ask ?" said Carlisle.

"It's really none of your business how I know Rose, and I can go where I want _Child,_ you have no right to question me and you need to show some respect toward your elders." Stephe growled. I put my hand on her shoulder causing her to relax a little.

"Carlisle with all do respect, you have no right to question her, she is a member of my coven and will be treated with respect." Tanya said with authority

" I didn't know that, Please accept my most sincere apologies" Stephanie just nodded.

"Why don't you all come inside ?" Esme questioned

"We shouldn't let her in I can't read her mind" Edward said from the corner eying Stephanie suspiciously.

I smirked, good. Edward must have read my mind because he turned to me and sent me a glare which didn't go unnoticed by Stephe. She was in front of him in a flash with her hand around his throat and by the cracks forming was using a lot of force.

"If you ever look, talk or touch Rosalie the wrong way, I will tear your body apart slowly and burn you to ashes Do you understand?" She said in the most cold, terrifying voice I had ever heard from her. Edward was so scared if he were human would have peed himself. He couldn't form any words so he just nodded. But Stephe didn't let go of him, she placed her hand on his right arm and tore off his limb, he howled in pain.

"Can you please let go of my son." Carlisle said looking at his golden boy with worry, does he only care about Edward?

"Are you kidding me right now? all you care about is your precious son, did you not see or hear any of the things he said to a person you consider a daughter?" Stephanie Growled annoyed at the way they treated her mate

"I did hear but he doesn't deserve what you are doing to him!" Carlisle defended his golden boy as always.

"He doesn't deserve it? I have spent a week trying to fix what your son has broken, his words cut Rosalie so deeply when I got to her she was a shell of herself! She was suffering because HE made her suffer, and anyone who cause My Mate pain will suffer for it!" She threw Edward into a tree and returned to her place next to me. She put her arms around me and pulled me closer nuzzling my neck before kissing my cheek. Everyone was looking at us with open mouths except the Denalis who all smirked in amusment.

"Your mate?" asked Esme

"Yes we're mates." I said.

"How long? and how didn't see anything?" Asked Alice her eyes wide in confusion.

"Five years, and as for you not seeing it I'm pretty sure it was because you weren't looking, You wouldn't be looking into the future a person you didn't care about or you weren't interested in knowing what would happen to them" I said bitterly.

"That isn't true I do care about you, your my sister." said Alice

"We aren't sisters Alice, you not seeing this proves it."

"Rosalie that isn't true you are family, we do care really we do" said Esme

"Stop lying to yourself Esme , you don't know me you never have and never will, You didn't even try to know me you just assumed like you always do" I shook my head as pain flashed across her features "Maybe you care but not enough not the way you care about the other members of the coven."

They all looked ashamed, maybe I hit home this time.

"Are we going to stay outside all day?" Kate asked finally breaking the tension

"please Come inside" Esme said trying to hold it together and play hostess

All of us made our way to the living room and sat down except Edward, who went to sulk in his room. I took my place on Stephanie's lap and snuggled into her loving the fact that I was in her arms. We received weird looks from the Cullens they were still getting past the shock that Emmett wasn't my mate and this stranger apparently was.

"Can you stop starring?" Said Stephe, she was in defense mode.

"Sorry" they mumbled and we stayed in tense silence.

"Soooo, how has been doing my best friend?" leave it to Emmet to break the tension.

"I thought I was your best friend." I said acting hurt.

"Oh Rosie you're not my best friend you're my sister, Stephie is my Best friend."

"Yeah ok." I rolled my eyes at him unable to fight the small smile that spread across my lips.

"And back to my question how have you been?"

"Ask Irina." she said smirking, and Kate soon joined her.

"What have you two done again? Tanya please tell me they didn't break the house again."

"Nop not this time they just kind of electrocuted Irina and sent her threw the roof, thank god I wasn't at home when that happened I don't think they would have survived my revenge." Tanya glaring at the pair.

"Are you two kidding me? you can't be left alone for a minute.." I shaking my head at my mate.

"Oh please, like you're any better." Irina snorted, I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

"Really?" They all said sending me a look.

"Okay, okay maybe I am, but come on I would never send her flying in the air."

They scoffed.

"You made me run naked threw a city." Irina said.

"I remember that it was hilarious." laughed Kate, we all joined her unable to keep a straight face at the thought of Irina streaking through some city.

**Jasper POV**

It was strange seeing Rosalie like this and I knew she acted differently with the Denali's. Sometimes she acted relaxed with me and joked around but not like this. All I could feel coming from her was love and happiness. It was all I could feel from all of them they were all happy about being together and didn't have a care in the world. It was like they were in their own universe and we were intruding by listening in.

I settled my gaze on Rosalie's mate, I was happy that my friend had found someone like her. There was so much love and protectiveness coming from her that was directed toward Rose it was affecting me. But looking at her I could feel that she was still in defense mode, ready for an attack at any moment. That was really strange and familiar, only those who had been in wars or battle would always be on guard, I knew it from experience. After seeing her in action I was certain she had been through plenty of battles. Feeling My gaze on her, she looked in my direction and held my gaze, it was a show of dominance. The Major in me wanted to resist and he did but after a couple of minutes under her burning stare the Major cowered and I diverted my eyes. Satisfaction radiated from her and she returned to her conversation with the others. Our little staring contest went unnoticed by the others, but for me to be scared and losing only meant one thing: that the person sitting before us was really powerful and dangerous. She had been in many wars and could probably kill an army of newborns alone.

Looking at my family I could feel that they were confused, probably by Rose's behavior, they also were a little hurt. Carlisle cleared his throat bringing the attention to him. All the laughter stopped and in an instant the mood turned serious.

"I just remembered that we didn't introduce ourselves."

"I already know all of you but if you really want to introduce your coven officially be my guest." Stephanie said taking Carlisle by surprise.

"Sure, sure I'm Carlisle Cullen the Coven leader, his is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice and her mate Jasper, my son Emmet who you already know, and my oldest Edward." She just nodded, then looked at me.

"What is your last name Jasper?" she asked.

"Cullen ma'am." I responded

"Not that name the other one, your real one."

"Whitlock." I stated proudly. Recognation flashed on her face.

"I had my doubts in the beginning but now I know where I recognize you from Major Jasper Whitlock." I straitened posture immediately at that How did she know who I was? only the Volturi and the people who participated in the southern war knew who I was.

"Don't look so surprised, Peter and Charlotte talk a lot about you Major and I spent my fair share of time in the south." I was shocked.

"How do you know them?"

"We crossed path a couple of times they helped me with some things."

Peter and Charlotte wouldn't help anyone, they must know her, trust her, and respect her. And from all the times I had talked with Peter he only mentioned helping one person out. Oh shit, Stephanie was The Ripper, one of the most ruthless vampire to ever be in the wars. She was a loner who would go after warlords to kill them, she could face armies alone and come out victorious. She was the nightmare of every Warlord that ever existed.

I looked at her and bowed. It was something that wasn't really done now a days but with someone like The Ripper it was the least I could do. She was someone to be respected because she was the one who ended the hell that was the southern wars. I could hear the gasps of my coven mates, who were shocked by my behavior but at this moment I could care less.

"It is an honor to meat someone of your rank " I said still bowing.

"I could say the same Major, the work you did with Maria was incredible and from what Peter tells me your skills are amazing." I straitened

"Nothing that can be compared to yours Ripper."

"It's been long since anyone had called me that, thank you, I would like it very much if we would spar sometime"

"Any time"

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" My mate said interrupting us.

I looked at her and then at the others who were looking at us weirdly except for the Denali's and Rosalie.

"Well you see, Stephanie here is-" I was cut out by Edward who came running down to the living room.

"She's a monster Carlisle! she shouldn't be here, she's dangerous." before anyone could blink, Rosalie had him by the throat.

"Do not talk about my mate that way." she said in a terrifying voice.

"But she is, she's a monster." He screamed again. I sent him a dose of pain, that sent him to the ground.

"You are more of a monster then her Eddie boy, so I would like it very much if you would show the respect that is do to a person of her skill" I warned glaring hard at the brat.

Edward scrabbled to his feet and ran out of the house in terror as always Carlisle followed him wanting to comfort the golden boy.

We stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Esme told us to just relax around the house until Carlisle and Edward came back so we could talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

After Alice brought me back home I ignored everything and curled up on my bed and fell into a dead sleep. I was woken up by a sudden movement in my room. blinking I rubbed my eyes and I looked around my tired eyes fell upon Edward sitting in the rocking chair.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? "

" I was just watching you sleep love " he said with a creepy smile.

"First don't call me love, and second why are you watching me sleep? we aren't together and even if we were it's creepy, I can't believe I was so blinded that I let you do something like this"

"But love it never bothered you before, why do you mind know?" Is he seriously asking me this?

" We aren't together, please leave I don't want you watching me sleep"

"Bella we are mates we can't be without the other." Edward said condescendingly shaking his head at me as if I were a child.

"Yes we can, you left me Edward for dead in the god damn forest, if we really were mates you wouldn't have been able to do that or intentionally cause me pain. We aren't mates so now please leave me alone and don't watch me sleep anymore." I said seriously. He looked at me sadly.

"We are mates I'll make you see it, we are meant to be! I won't give up." He said giving me one last creepy look before he dashed out of my room.

Why is my life so complicated? can't he understand it when someone says no they seriously mean No?.

Edward didn't come back to my room that night or talk to me it was nice being able to breath without him questioning me about it. I spent some time with Alice through out the week sometimes I would go to the Cullen's house and others she would come to mine. Rosalie hadn't come back yet and Emmett wasn't his funny, joking self. He was serious, too serious and didn't talk to anyone except Jasper and sometimes the Denali's but only on the phone.

I could sense that everyone was in a bad mood or depressed that or they were shocked by Emmett's revelation. I thought that they were a family that cared about one another but looking at it now I saw the reality of it all. It was just pretend, all that they do is pretend, they might care about each other but not enough. And because Rosalie was never open with them, they never wanted to know her better, to make her open up. They just didn't care enough, she knew it but they stayed oblivious to it. It's sad really, I thought in they were a family and I wanted to be apart of said family. Now I know I will never be one of them, I don't want to be one of them. I don't think I can pretend like they do, I know I will become a vampire one way or another but when that day comes I won't be a Cullen.

I was in the Cullen's house sitting in the living room with Alice and Esme, who were talking about something that had to do with fashion, typical. Carlisle was in his office with Edward, Emmett was in his room, and Jasper was in the library. Suddenly Alice stopped talking, her eyes gazed, she was having a vision.

"Rosalie is coming back, she'll be here in about one minute, The Denali Coven is with her, and there is another vampire I didn't recognize." Alice said. In seconds everyone was in the living room, Emmett was smiling like mad, I had missed his smile. But the others looked worried.

"That's good news, but what about the vampire you didn't know? what do they look like?" Asked Carlisle.

"She's beautiful, blond hair, Rosalie height, That's all I could get."

That was enough for Emmett to start bouncing excitedly, everyone was looking at him in confusion.

"Do you know her? and stop singing that stupid song." Demanded Edward glaring at the bear like man for filling his head with annoying songs. Emmett's posture straitened and he was back to being all serious again.

"It's none of your business and stay the hell out of my thoughts." He said angrily.

Soon enough Alice said they had arrived and we all made our way outside. I stood next to Alice as far away from Edward as I could wanting to put as much space betweenus as I could while still being protected if this vampire was a danger. Rosalie was standing hand in hand with a blond vampire, the Denali Coven on either side of her forming a protective circle around her. Emmett run and hugged Rosalie and the other girl, they were joking around with each other and the three sisters like old friends. Rosalie was acting so care free it was something strange but beautiful thing to witness.

After someone cleared his throat they stopped talking and looked at Carlisle. We discovered that the girls name was Stephanie and after Edward opened his mouth again, she threatened him and ripped his arm out. It was hilarious to see him like this so defenseless, I loved every minute of it.

Stephanie turned out to be Rosalie's mate, and what a shock that was, It never crossed my mind that she might like girls I mean come on we all thought Emmette was her mate but then again that was just an assumption.

After we made our way to the house they started to talk amongst themselves again. It was so strange seeing Rosalie like this but I like it and I wish I could get to know the real her if I get the chance. Carlisle stepped in again and introductions were made but then Jasper and Stephanie started talking really strangely. Then Jasper called her The Ripper, which made Edward come down from the room screaming. Rosalie attacked him and he ended up running away like a coward, Carlisle close behind him.

After a long silence everyone went to do their own thing. I stayed where I was not knowing what else to do but I noticed Rosalie and Stephanie had stayed too.

"So Bella you finally wake up and broke up with Edward?" Rosalie said, how on earth did she know? I haven't open my mouth since she arrived.

"It's obvious that you aren't together, you stood as far away from him as you could." She said answering my unspoken question.

"Oh, yeah I kind of saw how controlling, creepy, manipulative he really is" I said and she smiled at me, a real smile something I had never seen.

"Good for you then."

"Thanks."

"So you're Bella? I've heard a lot of things about you." Stephanie said shocking me.

"Good things I hope."

"Mostly except that you have a bad taste in man." she said

"I do, don't I?" I said and they laughed.

"Yes you do, but other than that you're pretty good."said Rosalie to my surprise.

"Thank you"

"welcome, now do you know what you are going to do about becoming a vampire?"

"I know I will become one, the Volturi knows about me, if I don't get changed they'll kill all of you."

"If the Volturi wasn't in the picture anymore, would you willingly become a vampire?" Rose asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"There's chance you would want to live a normal human life then?" she asked

"Yeah I guess." she smiled

"Good." she exchanged a look with her mate before kissing her and getting up, she then looked at me.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you in private."

"Sure" I said getting up, she took my hand and lead me outside. she surprised me by scooping me up and carried me in her arms running at vampire speed. She stopped after a couple of minutes and put me down letting me get my bearings and shake off the dizziness that always came with being carried at vamp speed. It was then I noticed we were in a beautiful clearing.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well how do I put this...There is a way for you to stay human if you wanted to." Rosalie explained watching my reaction.

"How ... it's it's impossible they would kill everyone."

"They wouldn't be able to kill anyone."

"What is it?"

"I have a gift, I know the Cullen's believe that I don't have a gift but I do, and in no way do I want them to know that I have one." I was shocked, how was she able to hide it from everyone for so long? how did she hide it from Edward or Alice?

"How.." she cut me off

"Let me continue please, I have the gift well I have an aura around me that would do anything I ask of it to do, that's how I kept it hidden from them for so long."

"And your gift can keep me human if you wanted it to?" I was confused why would she do something like that for me? why would she risk everything by telling me her secret?

"It's more complex then that but yeah it would keep you human."

"Why would you do something like that to me? why would you reveal your secret to me, up until today i thought you hated me.? I just don't understand"

"I never hated you, I could see the way Edward was treating you and you were so blind to it I thought by acting this way toward you I would keep you away from him, he isn't a good person." she said.

"But why?"

"Bella there is a lot of things you don't know that made me act like this."

"What are they?"

"Well..."

**AN please don't hate me I know what I did is evil but I couldn't help it, hope you like it, I know it's repeating what happened from a different POV and it's really boring but I needed to do it so I could get to the talk between the two.~k**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie POV

"Bella there are a lot of things you don't know that made me act like this."

"What are they?"

"Well..." I was getting uncomfortable, I didn't know how to tell her this. Coming clean was a lot harder then I thought.

"I don't know how to tell you this, their is so much that you need to know."

"Start from the easiest thing then." Bella told me trying to make this conversation less angsty.

"Charlie knows about vampires." I blurted, the look on her face morphed from worry to shock to confusion.

"What! how?" She was in shock for sure and the panic was definitely rising with how fast her heart was beating I needed to calm the human down.

"Bella please just calm down-" I tried but she wasn't having it.

"You want me to calm down! how on earth would I do that my dad knows about vampires! he could be turned or worse killed by the Volturi!"

"Hey, hey, I would never let anything happen to him or you, he is under my protection their for he won't be touched by anyone. The Volturi may not know my secret but they know me and are in my depth. In no way they would harm anyone that is under my protection, human or not." Hearing this she started to calm down taking deep calming breaths.

"You know them and they are in your depth, how on earth is that possible? From what Edward and Carlisle told me they are heartless monsters who would take out anything that stands in their way."

"They are and they would but their word when given is placed above the law, and it helps that I am sort of friends with one of the kings." She looked at me with wide eyes, her hung mouth open.

"Okay, so he's safe, thank god." She said with a sigh of releaf.

"Yes he is and so are you"

"Wait a minute, that was the easiest thing I'm so gonna die of a heart attack at the end of this." I smiled.

"Maybe," I said smirking " who knows, after all humans do tend to have a fragile heart." I said in all seriousness. The look on her face was priceless, I couldn't contain the laughter anymore. I burst out laughing. She glared at me silly human couldn't take a joke even if it was a bad one.

"That was so not funny, I was starting to believe you." She pouted causing me to laugh harder.

"Your pout is adorable." I said grinning wish made her pout harder.

"I realised something."

"What's that?"

"this is the first time that I've seen you smile or laugh." She said shyly.

"Yeah, I tend to be in terrible mood when I'm surrounded by the Cullen's well, except Emmett, They frustrate me to no end with all of their pretending."

"I started to see that after you left."

"Yeah..., so lets get back to track." I said remembering the task at hand.

"Sure"

"Bella do you know anything about your grand mother Marie?"

"She died when I was little but from what I remember she was a strong women that knew what she wanted in life and never backed down, Kind of like you I suppose." She said thoughtfully.

"That's a pretty good description of her." I said smiling.

"You knew her." she asked.

"Yes I did."

"How?"

"Well she was my little sister." I announced, and Bella's eyes widened again and her mouth opened and closed trying and failing to find words.

"She ... she was, your your sister." She couldn't process it, it was too surreal.

"Yes. My little sister"

"So you're like my great ant." I smiled a little.

"Yes I am."

"Wow so the sister of my grand mother looks younger then me. " she said and I burst out laughing.

"From all the things you could have said you say that are you kidding? you are just like her you know, you even look also a lot like her."

She blushed, "Nothing else came to mind."

"I thought so." I said smirking.

"Sooo.. does my dad know you, I mean really know you the real you?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Your dad has known me from the day he was born."

"Are you kidding me, and how on earth haven't I ever met you?"

"That's simple, your mother didn't now about vampires and I didn't want her to. When you were little I visited a couple of times but with time I stopped. Your mother could have started questioning why I didn't age and I didn't want that. But I always made sure you were okay, I would often travel to Phoenix to see how you were doing I would stay in the shadows but I was always there."

She looked at me for a couple of minutes shocked but I didn't mind she needed time to process this it was pretty shocking after all. After regaining her composure she started asking me question after question, about her father, when he was younger, and her grandmother. We talked a little about some of my travels and the people I met. We stayed like this talking for hours completely oblivious to the outside world.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home before Charles starts to worry" she nodded.

When I parked my car outside of her house I heard charlie walking toward the door. When the door opened and he saw my car, a smile graced his lips.

I exited the car Bella close behind me and made my way toward him.

"Charles it's be a while." I said smiling.

"And who's fault is that?" He asked returning my smile.

"Edward's"

"Yeah the dickhead, I'm so glad you dumped him Bell's." Bella was standing there confused.

"Don't I get a hug, Charles? " he smiled cheapeshly and gave me a warm hug.

"I've missed you, you know." He said.

"Yeah I know and I missed you too."

"How's Stephanie? it's been a while since I've seen her. Do I need to threaten her again or is she behaving?" I laughed.

"She's good, I'll bring her some time, I don't think you need to threaten her again, she got enough the first time she met you don't you think?"

"I don't agree, like I told her if she ever hurts you I will kill her even though it would be hard. You are after all the only family I have left other then Bella."

"And like I told you the last time she would never hurt me." He huffed, causing me to smile.

"Who are you people?" Asked Bella finally speaking up.

"Well Bell's I'm your Dad if you had forgotten and this is my aunt Rosalie who you also know." He said trying to hide the smile from his face.

"I rest my case, who the hell are you and what have you done to my father?" She said, Charlie and I burst out laughing.

"Bella we're always like this but you never spent time with us before. I've known Rose my entire life, she has always been like a big sister to me. For us acting like this is normal."

"Okay, this is so weird. But I have a question, what did you mean when you said you couldn't visit Dad because of Edward?"

"Oh, it's because he was stalking your house, he caught my scent here once and flipped. He attacked me, both Emmett and Jasper got in his way and stopped him before he could lay a hand on me. He demanded to know what I was doing at your house claiming that I had gone there to take your life. I told him to mind his own business but you know him, he escaped from Jasper's hold and attacked me. I had to beat the shit out of him for him to understand that I wouldn't tell him why I was here. After that I tried to visit Charlie at work, but it's harder then you thing me being in the eyes of the other officers not related to him in any way." I could see guilt starting to appear on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey you don't have to be sorry, It wasn't you it was him all Edward so don't you dare blame yourself." she nodded but I could still see that she blamed herself.

"Let's go inside we have some catching up to do."

"Sure lead the way."

AN Sorry for the long wait I was on vacation and didn't have time to update. I know it's short but I wanted to get something out. Hope you liked it~K


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming because it just didn't seem real. I can easily accept that I am related to Rosalie but this was just weird. Rose and Charlie were joking around, talking, and being oblivious to the world. They were acting like they have known each other their entire life, that was apparently true, but it was so weird. Seeing my Dad act like this and with Rosalie Hale no less, was like a dream.

After she had told me the truth I was shocked to say the least but in a way it felt right to call her family. I wish I had seen this side of her when I started dating Edward. I love Alice, I really do, but she sometimes can be over the top. If I had known Rose like I do now it would have giving me a breather from time to time from Alice.

"Bella." I was woken from my thoughts by Rosalie's voice.

"Huh." I said confused.

"Charlie asked you a question Bella."

"Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"It's okay Bell's, I was asking you if you would go with us to our traditional camping trip. We do it every year, It's fun, all the family together."

"What family?" I asked.

"The Denali's Bella, they are family." Rose said.

"Yeah why not I'll go" I said causing Rose to smile.

"Okay good, I need to go now I have somethings to take care of for our trip, I'll talk to you later." And with that she left in a flash.

"I'm happy your coming with us Bella, you'll get to know everyone, they may be annoying at times but when you get to know them you'll love them." Charlie said smiling at the thought of seeing the vampires again.

"How on earth didn't I know about all of this? you are actually friends with a vampire coven." I said hardly believing it because all of this was so out of character for Charlie.

"they're family Bella, They are the only thing that kept Rose alive all those years ago, for that I will always be gratefull to them. I wanted to tell you a long time ago believe me, when you moved here I was planing on introducing you to Rose, but then you started dating that asshole and he starting to stalk the house. Rose couldn't get close to the house, believe me she tried. Do you know how many times I wanted to shoot Edward for keeping her away? He thought that because he was dating you, you were his property, and he could control you. Thank god you broke up with him, I don't think I could have taken it anymore."

Hearing all this now I couldn't help feeling incredibly guilty. My relationship with Edward had kept my Dad from being able to see Rosalie. From the short moment that I spent with the two of them I could see how close they were, and how mush they loved each other. I was so blinded by Edward that I didn't see his stalkarish behavior, or his controlling and possessive nature.

"Dad I'm sorry for keeping the two of you away from each other."

"It's not your fault Bell's, you were too blinded by his good looks to realize what he was doing." Charlie said indulging me in a hug which I happily returned.

Time past quickly and the day of the camping trip arrived. I hadn't gone back to the Cullen's house after Rosalie's return. I had talked to her a lot the past few days but I kept away from the Cullen coven. I couldn't understand why I hadn't talked to her or become friends with her sooner, she was a amazing person, helarious at times, serious at others a perfect older sister in so many ways. She could be really protective and would do anything for the people she considered family and I felt so lucky to be apart of that family.

She was meeting us at our house with the others so we could go on the camping trip. I was actually really nervous at the idea of meeting her coven officially for the first time. I hadn't spoken to any of them before and was afraid of being rejected. Charlie tried to ease my worries but in vain. As soon as they arrived Rosalie greeted me with a warm hug and proceded to introduce her family. As soon as my eyes met those of Tanya something inside of me shifted, I was drawn to her, I wanted her, wanted to be in her arms. What the hell! why am I thinking like this about someone I only know by name? What's wrong wrong with me? It seemed that Tanya was having the same reaction we stared at each other neither wanting to break the connection that had been created between us.

We were broken from our staring by someone clearing his throat. I looked around to find that everyone was looking at us with amusement. Rosalie was smirking and looking at Kate with a victory on the other hand Charlie looked conflicted. I could see the conflict between happiness and protectiveness. Rose broke the silence after a couple of seconds.

"I win Kate, I was right." She said grinning.

"What were you right about?" I asked confused.

"It's not my place to say, you will find out soon enough. Now lets get going, Bella Tanya will take you, charlie will be with me."

"By take me you mean ..."

"Yes we will be running so you will be carried by Tanya." I nodded shocked, is she being serious about ridding on the back of a vampire? I didn't know. Granted I felt like I had always known her but still it was weird.

Hey Guys I know this is short but I wanted to put out something and I felt that this was enough t the moment to introduce the prospect of Tanya and Bella being together Hope you like it. If someone is interested in being my Beta please PM me. ~ K


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie's POV

My suspicions were right, Tanya and Bella are mates.

From the minute I had met Bella I knew that she would be perfect for my sister. When I had told the Denalie's of this I knew that Tanya was happy but didn't want to get her hopes up. She had lived a thousand years and through all her years of living she had met a lot of people but none of them were the right one. She wanted to find her mate but she never did. After a while she had stopped searching, thinking it was all in vain. Even though Kate knew how her sister felt about the matter she had said that Bella couldn't be Tanya's mate, Edward had already claimed her to be his mate. I had proceeded to tell her that no one related to me would or ever will be mated to that dickhead. So we made it interesting and made a bet out of it, we hadn't decided what the winner would get but I was starting to form an idea of what I wanted from her. We'll just have to wait and see!

As soon as we arrived at our usual camping space we set up the tents and everything that the humans needed. once that was done we were all sitting around the fire in a circle, I was sitting next to Stephe with our arms wrapped around one another. I had my head on her shoulder enjoying the feeling of being in her protective arms oh how I missed being in her arms. Carmen and Eliazar were in a similar position next to us, Charlie was sitting in between Kate and Irina trying in vain to keep them from fighting. To my surprise Tanya and Bella were sitting next to each other, really close, and were engrossed in a conversation, oblivious to the world. perfect.

I could see that Charlie was eyeing them from time to time, he was a protective father after all, but in the end Tanya was her mate and would never in a thousand year dream of hurting her. Tanya was an amazing person that had lived a long time and deserved to be loved after all these years besides after waiting all these years there was no way she was going to risk messing it up now.

Kate and Irina were pretty great themselves but the difference between the three is that Kate and Irina had decided a long time ago that they would be together. They don't show it when they're with strangers or people who aren't family. They believe that keeping up the appearance that they were only sisters in front of the others is for the benefit of everyone. They always say that " What we have is a special thing, we love each other more then most mated vampires do. We may not be mates but we are in many ways more then that, our relationship is weird but it works, even if one of us found one day our mate but that would be really doubtful, we wouldn't leave the other. We are one and we have been for centuries, no one can bring us what we bring to each other. Keeping our bond from the world is due to the fact that we don't really like when people butt into our business it isn't in anyway out of shame or anything like that."

It was nice to have all my family here together, it hasn't happened in a long time. After a while of sitting in comfortable silence we started to talk and soon we were all laughing and joking with each other. It was getting pretty late when my phone rang and surprise, surprise it was Alice.

"Hello"

"Hi Rosalie, where are you I couldn't find you or any of the Denali's ?"

"We are sort of having a family vacation Why are you calling?" I know I was being harsh but I couldn't help it, I was mad at the Cullen's and didn't want anything to do with them for a while except Emmett.

"Well I had a vision of the Volturi coming to Forks, they want to check on Bella see if we have set a date for her change or changed her yet the problem is we can't find her or Charlie."

"And what are you calling me for exactly?."

"Well you see I was wondering if you could help us search for her or knew where she is seeing you are the only one of us she's talking to and Carlisle wanted you and the Denali's to be here when the Volturi comes in case something happens." she explained anxious about the whole thing but then who wouldn't be when the "dreaded" Voltori was coming for a visit?

"I know where Bella is, I'll see what I can do to bring her back in time for when the Volturi come. "

"That's good and what about being here when they come with the Denali's?"

"I'll talk with them about it and see what we will do. When are they coming?"

" They will be here in two days, they haven't made a decision who's coming yet"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye." I said closing the phone.

As soon as I placed my phone back in my pocket, Bella asked me what happened. I explained to her what what Alice had said gaining worried looks.

"So what are we going to do?" she questioned.

"You need to be their when the Volturi comes and seeing that we don't really trust the Cullen's with you're protection and we can't leave you to face the Volturi alone we will be by your side. Don't worry, and promise me one thing please, when they are here you let me talk Bella, you are under my protection, therefore you are my responsibility. As soon as they know that, you won't be in any danger and they won't pressure you to become a vampire. If you want to become one you will choose when that will happen till then they won't bother you."

"I promise, but how are you so sure they won't pressure me into become a vampire anymore?"

"I told you Bella I am friends with a couple of people their, and they have given me their word that they wouldn't harm my family. You are under my protection just like Charlie so they won't even think about touching you. " She sat their for a couple of minutes processing everything it was a bit much but I was proud of how well she was taking it so far.

"When will we leave?" Asked Tanya

"I'm thinking tomorrow night what do you say?"

" That would be good."she said thoughtfully.

"I think I will head to bed, it's getting pretty late." Charlie announced.

"Goodnight" we all said at the same time.

"What about you Bella? do you want to go sleep?" asked Tanya.

"I'm good for now, but why do you ask do you want to get rid of me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would never and will never want to get rid of you Bella, you are too important in my eyes to even think of getting rid of you." Tanya said with a smile causing Bella to blush.

"Umm... Thank you." Tanya grinned making Bella blush harder.

"Tanya I think that if you keep talking or smiling you'll give the girl a permanent blush." Kate joked.

"Shut up Kate, her blush is cute." Irina responded.

"Heyy you said only my pout is cute." she said pouting, Irina grinned wrapping her arms around Kate.

"It is, but that doesn't keep her blush from being cute too." Kate's pouted harder causing Irina to chuckle and kiss the pout away.

I could see the surprise and shock on Bella's face.

"Close your mouth honey, you'll catch flies." Tanya said chuckling.

"They..they are together ?" she asked still stunned.

"I believe we are." Said Kate grinning.

"You're mates then?"

"No we are not mates, but we made a chose a long time ago to be together."

"What will happen when one of you finds their mate then?"

"Nothing, we may not be mates but we are as close to it as it gets. We can't live without the other and we don't want to." Kate explained it was a harmless question so Kate didn't mind answering it.

"Their isn't a mate out their for us Bella, we are it for each other, For it to be a mate their has to be a need to be with a person that complete you. We already found each other we don't need anyone else aside from the other, therefor we will never come across a vampire and identify it as our mate." Irina continued, Bella just nodded still shocked.

"So even though you aren't true mates you are mates in a way."

"Yes kind of." said Kate nodding that sounded about right.

"I wish to find love like that someday." she said wistfully.

"That day may be closer then you think Bella." Stephe said. Bella looked at her questionably.

"Love can be really close sometimes and you don't see it. Just keep your eyes and your mind open and you will find what you are looking for soon." Stephanie said again. Bella looked thoughtful for a minute before saying goodnight and going to bed.

" Do you think he will come Tomorrow?"

"I think so the last time we spoke I told him I found my mate, he wanted to see if you are good enough for me."

"Are you kidding me? i will be getting the "hurt her and you are dead" speech again, I know that Charlie meant every world he said but in no way he can be as scary as a Volturi king. Do you know that they have over a thousand ways to torture a vampire! " she said panicking.

"Calm down honey, I wouldn't let him touch you But you know It would be fun to see on your best behavior for a couple of weeks, you would do as I say for weeks." I said laughing.

"That is in no way funny those guys are really old and terrifying."

"And beside Rose you already have her wrapped around your fingers, what more could you get? she is already whipped to the point that if you asked her to jump she would ask how high" Tanya said

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know, and I won't do something like that." Stephanie said pouting.

"So you are saying you wouldn't do something if I asked you to?" I said with a raised eyebrow. she huffed.

"I would." she said glaring at no one in particular. We all started laughing causing her to pout harder.

"You're too cute." I said kissing her.

"Maybe so but I am not the only one. " Stephe said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop with all the mushy stuff, we are still here." Kate said.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." I said.

"Whatever." she huffed, "come on Irina I don't want to be exposed to this anymore." She said taking Irina's hand and leading her toward deep into the forest.

AN Hey guys sorry for the late Update but I have been really busy, I'm hoping to update every week from now on. I hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think.

I am looking for a Beta if someone is interested please send me a message.~K


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie's POV

_**I was on my own after living ten excruciating years with the Cullen's. I know time is supposed to pass faster than normal when you are immortal but that didn't happen for me. I can feel every second every minute passing by so slowly it kills me. Unfortunately, I have this nagging sensation that I shouldn't leave them and join the Denali's. Stupid gift!**_

_**Has anyone tried to imagine living with self absorbed, self proclaimed gods? Okay Esme is okay but Edward and Carlisle are awful. Imagine that Edward thinks he has the right to know each and everyone of peoples thoughts. He always get mad because I block him from my mind. You'd think that having a perfect memory you would learn other languages. No the self proclaimed master of minds doesn't believe in learning new things, what he knows is the "right thing" and everything else is beneath him or improper. Don't ask me what other languages has to do with anything, I have no clue, you should ask him, he maybe prying on your thoughts right now. You get it I hate the git. And don't get me started on Carlisle. He thinks because he has such great control he is superior to everyone else. He thinks of himself as being god, having the right to decide who gets to live and who dies. I really need to stop, or I'll go on for days.**_

_**I was currently traveling around the world. I wanted to see places, meet new people, and discover new things. I started my journey in South America, Tanya told me once that a coven of Amazons lived their, they were very old and not many knew of their existence. They lived in the wildness, Tanya told me that meeting them was an amazing experience they had taught her a lot and helped her with things that Sasha had not been capable of or simply didn't know about. She told me where that they were in the rain forest but couldn't pin point the position.**_

_**The forest was a gigantic place, pinning their location would be a hard task. An idea popped into my head, I concentrated extending all my senses, I started to feel the energy around me itching to be released. My gift was a complex thing, I had spent a lot of time practicing to use it. My control over it wasn't perfect by with time it had gotten better. I extended my metal boundaries and touch the energy, asking it silently to lead me to the amazon coven. I felt it start moving in a direction and I followed it, I was going deeper and deeper into the forest the forestation seemed to be getting thicker with each step I made. After a few minutes it stopped. I looked around and found myself standing in front of a small hut made of wood. It was at the same time out of place and in accord completely with the nature around it.**_

_**Three figures emerged from it obviously sensing my presence, one of them took the lead and got closer to me.**_

_**"What can we help you with?" The women that appeared to be the leader of their triad. she had dark skin, she was 6'4" tall with long limbs and muscular, and has wild black hair. She was more muscular than the others and wore more wild clothing.**_

_**"I was sent here by a common friend, she told me that you could teach me a lot of things."**_

_**"Might I inquire who that friend is, few people know of our existence and we prefer it that way."**_

_**"Tanya Denali." I answered simply. Recognition flashed on all of their faces, and the other two vampire got closer and stood next to their leader.**_

_**"Tanya sent you here?" She asked again.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"My name is Kachiri, and those are my sisters Senna and Zafrina. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you want, if Tanya trust you enough to send you to us that means that she consider you family."**_

_**"Thank you., I'm Rosalie Hale." I said with a slight bow.**_

_**We spent a little time getting to know each other. I told them about the event that let to my transformation and how Carlisle turned me in hope that I would be his golden boys mate. I saw anger flash in all of their eyes as a told them the story and explained to them how I got close to the Denali coven. I told them about how much they had helped me deal with my past and how I consider them sister. In turn they explained to me how Kashiri was the one to change both of them, she was changed and seeing that she couldn't live without her best friends she changed them and they have been together ever since, choosing to live in the wildness.**_

_**After some more time talking I told them about my gift. They were very interested and wanted to see it at work. I did the most basic thing I could think of that didn't take too much concentration and effort seeing as harder tasks usually took longer for me to perform.**_

_**They proposed to help me control it better and teach me how I could use it more efficiently. Zafrina showed me how her gift works, creating an illusion of the beach. It was vivid, it felt so real, the wind breaching my hair, the sound of the waves and the distinctive odor of the ocean.**_

_**Kachiri took it upon herself to teach me how to fight. It was hard at first seeing as she had a lot more experience then me and was stronger but after a couple hours of constantly eating dirt, some of my punches started to hit their target. I was starting to get the hang of it, of course I had a lot to learn, but as they say we have all the time in the world.**_

_**We fought a couple of hours more before Senna dragged me away from Kachiri. She sat me down at the top of a tree and started to tell me about the different aspects of being a vampire, all the things she had learned through out the years. She also told me how to shield my mind if I don't have a gift to protect me from mental taught me control and helped me with my gift because there was so much power behind it.**_

_**I spent many weeks there learning everything that I could from the Amazons. I had become an excellent fighter, I had even beaten Kachiri a couple of times. I also became an expert on vampires, Senna having taught me everything that she new. My control training with Zafrina became an asset when it came to learning how to use my gift. It had become easier to use it without draining myself. I discovered that if I used an excessive amount of energy, or used my gift repeatedly without pause I could literally drain myself, in simple words I could die if I used a too much. It had happened while training I had been going at it with Zafrina for hours when it happened, I had already used a lot of energy and it was starting to take it's toll on me. I shrugged it of thinking it was nothing, I was a vampire after all I couldn't feel tired but I did.**_

_**Zafrina had asked me to try and elevate myself into the air, I concentrated and tried to do as she asked. As soon as I had begun to take of I felt life being drained out of me. I crumbled to the ground and started gasping heavily, I felt it, I was dying. I could feel myself being picked up from the ground by strong arms, the distant sounds of orders being barked but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt a liquid being forced into my mouth, and down my throat. It felt good, it was giving me back some of my energy but I couldn't open up my eyes, I couldn't move, couldn't speak.**_

_**I don't know how much time past, my mind couldn't focus. I felt it again, something making it's way down my throat but this time it was different, it was better more powerful. My body hummed in approval as it circulated in every part of it, filling my veins replacing the existing venom by this must more powerful liquid. I could feel my mind starting to clear a little, focus, my energy returning slowly. I tried to move but was stopped by someone.**_

_**"Don't move little one, you have to get your energy back, you have to stay still for a while." A caring voice said stopping my attempts for the moment.**_

_**Slowly, very slowly, my forces returned. I open my eyes and was greeted by three pairs of worried eyes staring at me. I tried to smile at them but it came out as a grimace.**_

_**"What happened ?" I said in a raspy voice.**_

_**"We think that you over did it with your gift, you surpassed what your body can support You could have died if we hadn't been there, we don't know how that is even possible but it is." Kachiri said trying to maintain a strong facade.**_

_**"What did you feed me?" my voice came out this time more steadily .**_

_**"I gave you my venom in hopes that it would give you back your forces. My venom is very old, therefore it is very powerful, more so that the venom of a thousand years old vampire." She explained, I nodded deep in thought.**_

_**"I felt it replacing the venom that was in me."**_

_**"It did, the merely 300 years venom of your maker is of no match to ours. You have my venom running in your veins now. You have a part of me in you, just like Senna and Zafrina you have become part of me as I you. You are my sister, my coven mate and apart of my tribe." Silence settled as her words sank in.**_

_**"I am honored that you would accept me as being a member of your tribe Kachiri, Thank you."**_

_**"Young one no need to thank us, through the weeks you have become very important to us, when you crumbled to the ground we thought we had lost you. We would have done anything to save you, I would happily give you my venom to save your life without a second thought" Kachiri said with a kind smile. I smiled back, not trusting myself to respond there were no words for their kindness, their generosity or their love it was all too much.**_

_**After the incident we learned that with training I could slowly be able to use more and more energy without killing myself. It was agreed upon that as soon as I started to feel tired we would stop with the training so I could regain some energy.**_

_**My relationship with the three Amazons grew and became stronger until it grew into a bond of sisterhood.**_

_**When the time to leave them finally arrived I had become an amazing fighter being able to fight the three of them at once and win. My knowledge of vampires and the world had grown considerably and I was able to use my gift freely with little effort. I left after a year or so with the promise of visiting them regularly.**_

_**My next stop was Europe. I wanted to see the several monuments present there and learn of their history. One day while I was out hunting in a forest of France, a stumbled upon the distinctive sound of raging battle. Without thinking I run toward the sound and after mer second I was on the field where the fight was being held. There in front of me, stood six vampire, one of them, a women, was facing the other five.**_

* * *

AN Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, but I was busy with university and exams, It's my first semester so I needed to focus. I will work on updating more regularly. I have already started with the next chapter so I'm hoping to have it out by Sunday. Please tell me what you think, I still don't have a Beta, if someone is interested please send me a message. Hope you liked it.~ K


	10. Chapter 10

**Rosalie's POV**

**_After months of training she could safely say that the women was an excellent fighter, she was able to avoid all of the attacks sent her way and at the same time counter attack. I knew that she didn't need my help she had it under control and no doubt she could beat them with her eyes closed._**

**_"Hey!" I called gaining the attention of three of the attackers giving the fair-haired vampire the chance to decapitate one assailant. The ones who'd turned my way returned to the fight full force. _**

**_"Hey idiots." I said harshly, before attacking. I decapitated one of them who was shocked to see me attacking and had stood stunned watching me approaching . One of the three that were left attacked me, and soon we were engaged in a fight. His fighting was sloppy it was easy to see that he was going with his instincts without an once of training. I dodged all of his attacks with ease and proceeded to send him a couple of punches and pined him to the ground by his throat causing cracks to appear on his marble like skin. Not wanting to drag out the fight any longer I decapitated him with little effort. I got up and look around meeting the eyes of the fair-haired women. She was scrutinizing my every move. _**

**_"Why did you help me?" She asked in a voice void of any emotion._**

**_"I actually don't know" I frowned at the sudden realization "I had this impulse to help even though I know don't know and you didn't really need my help. You are more than capable to take on seven or eight vampire and still win." I said with a steady voice. She smirked._**

**_"You are right young one but I must say that you could do it too, maybe not eight but definitely five It would be an easy win for you." I nodded._**

**_"May I ask you how such a young vampire can fight better then most older ones?" She asked curiously._**

**_"Lets just say that I had an amazing teacher." I didn't want to reveal the existence of the Amazon coven to a vampire I don't even know the name of. _**

**_"And who might that teacher be?" She asked more forcibly this time. _**

**_"Someone who prefers to stay anonymous in this world, few know of his existence and he would prefer to keep it that way." She looked pensive for a moment, and then nodded accepting my lie._**

**_"If that is the wish of this person, then so be it. I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Athenodora Volturi." _**

**_Shit Volturi, she is part of the Volturi I should have known seeing the way she fights. I've heard her name before, Tanya and Eleazar had talked about her once. She was one of the Volturi Queens, the wife of Caius. Confusion took hold of my mind I thought that she was a prisoner some what because she and Aro's wife couldn't leave their tower. She was out in the forest with no guard to protect her. Trying to regain my composure I introduced myself._**

**_"I'm Rosalie Hale."_**

**_" You know of me." she said with confidence._**

**_"Yes." was my simple answer._**

**_"How interesting, few know of my existence seeing as my dear husband had me imprisoned in a tower for so long You're teacher must be very old to know of me." she said with a little surprise._**

**_"Actually it wasn't my teacher it was someone else." _**

**_"You seem to know a lot of old vampire for one so young." she said still surprised but curiosity shined in her crimson eyes._**

**_"I do know a some old vampires but I doubt any of them are even close to your age, maybe my teacher is I'm not really sure." _**

**_"You got me curious to know who that teacher of yours might be, being almost as old as me and unknown in our world but if it wasn't he who told you about me then who was it?" _**

**_"Tanya and Eleazar Denali." _**

**_"Ah, Eleazar was in the guards was he not, And Tanya Denali an old coven and thousand years old, I should have guessed You were friends with them since you have the same diet seeing your eyes."_**

**_"Yes I am, I'm part of the Cullen coven." I spat the name Cullen which wasn't unnoticed by the older vampire. _**

**_"You don't like them, in fact you despise those so called Cullen's" The elder vampire tilted her head her brows furrowed in confusion_**

**_"If you dislike them so much why are you part of the coven then?"_**

**_"I have a feeling that I should stay, don't ask me why I have no idea." I looked away not wanting to think of the Cullen's anymore they always made me so angry._**

**_"A feeling you say, it's very interesting, the same feeling that you had when you walked in here and helped me with those idiots?"_**

**_"Yes, the same feeling." I confirmed._**

**_"You could posses a gift of some sort." she said more to herself then to me._**

**_"Maybe." _**

**_"What did you feel exactly?"_**

**_"I felt like...like I needed to help you, I had to do something I knew that you could take them, but that didn't stop me from reacting the way I did"_**

**_"Very interesting." She said nodding. "Tell me young one why are you so far away from your coven ?"_**

**_"I wanted to travel, see the world, after Irena told me about all the things she has seen, I wanted nothing more then to travel and see all the magnificent places she had described." I said dreamily. I had been traveling for a while now, I've seen amazing places and learned a lot of thinks. I haven't encountered that many vampires but those who I had met had taught me a lot. _**

**_"I remember a time when I was like you, dreaming of places and people, those times are long gone. After being imprisoned by your mate you want nothing more then to leave for a while and be on your own to think about the life that you have been leading." Athenadora's voice trailed off making me feel a deep sense of guilt for intruding even if I had helped her._**

**_"I'm sorry to have interrupted your time alone."_**

**_"Nonsense, those vampires who attacked me interrupted it long before you did and to tell you the truth, It feels natural to spend time with you It's like I have known you my eternal life." _**

**_"I feel the same way." We stood there for a while in silence, both lost in our thoughts. It was weird for me to be so comfortable with someone that I just met and a Volturi Queen at that! But I couldn't not be, it's like when I am with the Cullen's I can't help disliking them, and wanting to be anywhere but with them. _**

**_After a while the silence was broken by Athenodora saying that we should probably burn the decapitated vampires and relocate befor some more show up. _**

**_After setting them on fire and leaving the little clearing I followed Athenodora without second thought letting her lead me to an unknown place. I must really be loosing my mind since when have I begun to trust people I barely know? _**

**_"Don't over think it child, I feel it too I don't trust easily either." The ancient said with a small smile playing on her lips._**

**_"How .. How did you know what I was thinking about?" I was shocked did she have a power similar to Edward's?_**

**_"It's easy really, I was thinking the same thing and seeing the worry in your eyes clued me in. You don't trust easily, something happened to you that keeps you from doing so and judging by the look on your face I am correct."_**

**_Too shocked to speak I nodded._**

**_"Come we still have a couple miles to go." _**

**_"Where are we going?" _**

**_"I discovered a long time ago a cave around here, we will arrive there soon"_**

**_True to her word we arrived a few minutes later in front of the entrance of a cave. It was dark for human eyes but to us it was as clear as day. It wasn't a fancy place, just the strict minimum, there was a couch, a book shelf with some really old looking books, a small table and a chandelier. _**

**_"What do you usually do here?" I asked _**

**_"I just sit around, read, and think I haven't been here in a long time, you are the first person I actually brought here, not even my mate has been here or knows of this place."_**

**_"What happened? I heard that you couldn't leave the tower, in the Volturi castle, how did you get away?"_**

**_She proceeded to tell me how after the death of Didyme both Aro and Caius were scared to loose them, herself and decided to protect them by imprisoning them but they made them feel content leaving the life of prisoner by using the gift of a member of the guard to keep them content. It wasn't until they were attacked and he died that they were free from his gift. The minute they had realized what their mates had done, they had gone on a rampage and decimated half of the guards in their rage. To say that Aro and Caius were angry was an understatement but faced with the rage of two ancient vampires older then themselves had shut them up. They had received what they deserved, no one should live like a prisoner and not know it. They were so scared to loose their mates and go mad like Marcus did, that they thought the best thing to do was to lock them up. _**

**_Athenodora had said that Sulpicia had gone to think in a place only known to her like she had done. They would go back to Volterra after a while, no one can stay away from their mate for too long, but as she had said they would have them begging on their knees before they would let them come near them. _**

**_After that explanation they started to talk about anything and everything. They talked and talked for days without stopping, it was the first time, either had revealed so much about themselves to another person let alone another Vampire, their bond was growing they could feel it and they didn't even think about stopping it. The nature of it was slowly changing. After a while they came to see each other as mother and daughter. Rosalie had a mother as a human, heck she was probably still alive, but she had never been close to her the way a daughter usually is to her mother but Athenodora understood her, listened to her, and gave her advice. She was so comfortable with her that she didn't feel the need to hide anything from her. She told her about her gift and the ancient agreed with her that her gift had to be hidden from Aro and Caius, they were too power hungry and would stop at nothing to have more power at their disposal. _**

**_From what the ancient told her, Marcus didn't care about anything anymore. The loss of his mate had put him in an eternal depression. If he could he would kill himself but the other two rulers wouldn't let him. He was the eldest one of them all and his gift was useful. I felt bad for him leaving a miserable life with no spark of happiness in it. _**

**_"Where are you going to go now ?" Athenodora asked one day. _**

**_"I don't know, I was thinking about going to Russia, but I'm not sure." I answered._**

**_"That's a good idea a lot of beautiful places to see, would you mind having a little company while your there?" The question was so casually asked that anyone would have thought it was a simple yes or no answer. But I knew better, It was her way of asking me if I would mind her presence during my travel. If I could accept her in my life enough to let her spend so much time with me. _**

**_"I wouldn't mind some company, on the condition that it's good company." I said with a hint of playfulness._**

**_"Oh pff, I'm always good company."_**

**_"And who said I was talking about you?" I was getting used to our banter, they always brought a smile to my face. _**

**_"Like anyone one you know can hold a conversation better then me." She said with such arrogance that I was tempted to contradict her just to get a rise out of her. _**

**_"You are right, Oh powerful Queen, no body can even be compared to you." I said sarcasm dripping each world, affronted, she turned her head to the right, chin held high. I couldn't take it any longer, I laughed._**

**_If it was possible she turned her head further up with even more affront. After I calmed down I tried to apologies but she wouldn't here any of it._**

**_Our days were spent like this, switching between talking, fighting, disagreeing, and having our little banter during our travel through Russia. It was fun, Athenodora knew a lot of things about the monument, going as far as telling me stories about what happened during their construction. __It was a unique experience and an amazing one. One day Athenodora had asked me to go to Volterra with her, at first I refused without even thinking about it but after she promised that she would protect me with her life and keep them from forcing me to join, I accepted given a bit reluctantly to make her happy. She didn't want to go there on her own and having me by her side made her happy, I couldn't say no._**

_So here we are standing in front of the Volturi castle side by side. I'm pretty sure if I was still human, I would have died of a heart attack by now. As soon as we set foot in the castle, dread washed over me. _

_God please help me, what am I doing?_

* * *

**AN: hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you think about going over Rosalie's past. If you have any ideas to integrate into her past please tell me I would happily try to fit them in. Thank you for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

Rosalie's POV

**The smell of death and dried blood encircled me as I walked with Athenodora through the dark halls of the Volturi castle. I was scared and anxious. Those people could kill me or make me join them. I trusted Dora though, I knew she would keep them at bay and in no way let them harm me but I couldn't help my feelings of unease. Suddenly I felt a hand take hold of my own and squeeze it lightly. I turned my head and gave Dora a small smile, she smiled back, and led me toward the thrown room.**

**As soon as the doors opened all eyes were on us, observing our every move. Athenodora led me toward where the three kings were sitting, my hand still firmly in hers. I could feel Cauis piercing gaze upon seeing our joined hand, the growl that was heard from him wasn't unexpected but it wasn't any less terrifying. I caught myself griping the hand in my own tighter but I couldn't let the fear show. I couldn't show those people any sign of weakness. I looked toward the kings and as soon as I locked gazes with Cauis I was possessed by confidence and I met his glares with my own icy glare that would send most people running for their lives. I saw surprise flash on his face for a couple of seconds before he regained his composer and returned my glare. Our glaring match was broke by the sadistic laugh of Aro, gaining the attention of all the vampires present.**

**"Sister, I see you are back with a pet perhaps." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. I growled but stopped as soon as I felt i reassuring hand on my shoulder.**

**"Aro, I will ask you once to refrain from using such names when you are addressing Rosalie, or I promise you that all of your precious guards will suffer the same fate as the ones that Sulpicia and Myself took care of." Athenodora said in a voice void of any emotions that sent shills threw every Volturi member.**

**"This is absurd, why would you defend such a lesser vampire?" Came the enraged voice of Caius. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Athenodora pounced on him sending crashing in the wall. She held him by the throat against the wall, he tried in vain to get out of her grip but all of his attempts were quickly stopped by a little squeeze to his throat.**

**"The lesser vampire as you called her has become a daughter to me do not disrespect her, do you here me?" He nodded trying to process what she had just said.**

**Once again it was Aro's laugh that broke the silence that had settled in the room.**

**"Ah, how fascinating, after all of these years you have found a daughter in such a young vampire. May I?" he inquired opening his hand.**

**"Aro you know fairly well that I would never allow you to prod into her mind freely. We are going to my chambers, if you need anything you know where to find us." She said before turning on her heals and leading the way toward her chambers.**

**I followed close behind, as soon as we entered her room, I signed glad to be away from such an unnerving creature as Aro.**

**"I thought Caius was going to rip me to pieces when he saw our hands" I said with a nerves laugh.**

**"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright, no one will touch you I promise." she said wrapping her arms around me and kissing my forehead, causing me to smile.**

**"I know, It's just that I am nervous they could kill me in a fraction of seconds, well maybe if I don't reveal you know what, but that would be even worse."**

**"Hush, they will have to go through me before they touch a single hair of your head"**

**"I love you." I said burying my head in the crook of her shoulder.**

**"I love you too, come on now, I want to introduce you to someone." I raised an eyebrow.**

**"And who might that be?" '**

**"It's a surprise." she made her way toward the door and waited for me to follow.**

**We soon stopped in front of a double door, very similar to the entrance of her own chambers. At this point I was really intrigued, and her silence wasn't helping my curiosity.**

**She knocked softly on the door and waited for an answer, the doors opened on their own. Dora entered the room immediately walking toward a small door at the other side of the room. I stood in the entrance not really sure what to do.**

**"What are you waiting for? come here." She said motioning me toward her. I obeyed without second thought and waited for her to open the door. As soon as the door was open I was assaulted by a verity of odors. It was clear that the room hasn't seen the light in centuries. The rustic and musty sent enveloped the room entirely, making it hard to breath even by Vampire standards.**

**"How many times have I told you to open those damn widows, old fool?"**

**"Too many time to be able to count." A voice came from the shadows as a figured approached them.**

**"It is good to see you sister, it has been a while know." The voice I now recognized as Marcus said enveloping Dora in his arms. When they broke their embrace, his head turned toward me and he observed me with his crimson eyes. Normally under such scrutiny I would feel uncomfortable but I couldn't fathom ,with him doing it, I felt completely at ease.**

**"You must be Rosalie, I see with great pleasure that you have formed a familial bound with Athenodora. You have a lot of strong bounds with other vampires, that is such a rare thing to witness in someone so young. I also see that you will form a lot of other bounds too, one of them with me." He said with a ghost of a smile, I could feel the surprise of Dora, was it because I would form a bound with Marcus or was it because of the smile I didn't know.**

**"What kind of bound?" I found myself asking.**

**"I am not really sure yet but from the looks of it, a familial bound."**

**"A familial bound." I repeated," that is incredible."**

**"Indeed young one, I had started to believe that I was incapable of feeling anything after the tragic death of my mate." He said sadly.**

**Silence descended on the room, but the calm soon was replaced with the low growl of a angry vampire.**

**Caius was standing in the door frame observing us, his eyes black with anger.**

AN:Merry Christmas, Sorry it's been a while, but I had my midterms and then came Christmas and I was too busy too update. I promise to update in the next couple of days, this chap is short but I wanted to put out something. Really sorry for the long wait, hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you think.I wanted to thank my amazing new Beta who has just finished editing all the posted chapters, Yay ~K


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie's POV

Making our way toward the Cullen's house was a little bit exciting. They were probably terrified to have the Volturi enter their lands but what can I say, I wanted to see my friends and I was hopping someone of great importance would be with them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Rose? they could kill me in a instant." Asked Bella, who was still in Tanya's arms.

"I told you already, no one will kill you, you are under my protection just relax besides I'm sure Tanya would kill anyone who would dare attack you wouldn't you Tan?" I said smirking causing Bella to look quizingly at Tanya who just nodded sending me a glare.

The rest of the run was mostly spent in silence except for the bickering between Kate and Irena. Before going to the Cullen's we went to Charlie's home to drop him off and took off from there towards the Cullen's house. Charlie had made me promise to take care of Bella and not let any harm come to her. I wasn't planning on letting anyone come near her but if a promise could reassure him, why not.

When we approached our destination we slowed down to prepare ourselves. Tanya place Bella down but didn't let go of her hand. I saw Bella look at their join hands and smile a little. We entered the house at human pace and joined the Cullen's in the living room trying to ignore the tension that filled the air.

"Thank you for coming, we need all the help we can get to protect Bella from the Volturi." Carlisle spoke up. I ignored him and looked at Alice who was sitting next to Jasper on one of the coaches.

"When will they be here exactly?" I asked her, she looked surprised by the question or maybe was it the emotionless tone I'd used with her.

"Well.. I... they will be here in approximately 3 hours." I nodded in acknowledgment and turned my attention towards Carlisle.

"If it's okay with you, we will be staying outside in the garden until their arrival." His expression did nothing to hide his surprise.

"You do not need to ask for permission to stay here, it's your home too"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but this house has never been a home to me" I said coldly, his expression morphed from shock to hurt.

"If you say so." I nodded and made my way toward the garden followed by my family, Emmett included.

We sat on the ground in a circle, to my right was Stephanie, Carmen and Eleazar next to her. To my left sat Tanya, Bella was next to her. Kate and Irena sat next to each other with Emmet beside them.

"So what's the plan when the Volturi arrives?" asked Emmett eager to know my plan.

"You'll wait and see." I said smirking.

"Heyyy not fair, why do they get to know and not me?" he whined.

"Well lets just say, they know how to protect their minds from a certain Dickhead and you don't." He looked bummed but soon the smile returned to his face.

"Never mind, who's ready for some ass kicking?"

"No one will kick any body's ass Em." Tanya told him, he looked at her with wide eyes.

Even though Emmet is a brother to me, I never told him about my relationships with certain members of the Volturi. It would be too complicated to explain and my meeting with them was before he was even turned as was my stay with the Amazons, so I had preferred not to say anything about them to him. This wasn't to say I didn't trust him, I trusted him more than the Cullen's but there are a lot of things about me that he doesn't know and I would prefer keeping it that way.

"What! why?" He looked like some body has kicked his puppy.

"You'll have to wait and see." Kate told him patting his shoulder.

"Ahhh, you girls are frustrating, how can you live with all of them Eleazar ? they outnumber you by a lot."

"Ah my friend, that is a secret that I would rather not reveal You see, if I told you they would know of all my tricks and then they would stop working." He said in a serious tone. The dumfounded expression on Emmett's face made us all laugh.

Time passed quickly and soon we heard Alice say that they will be here in less then a minute. We got up and made our way to the front of the house to meet them as customary. Emmett went to stand next to the Cullen's but we stood a couple of meters away from them since we were a different Coven and Bella stood behind me and Tanya because there was no way I was gonna let her get hurt and neither was Tanya.

With every passing second we could hear Bella heart beat faster the tension was really getting to the human but everything would be alright in the end. I could hear them coming toward as at high speed and before long they were standing before us. Jane was in the center, Felix to her right, and Demitri to her left, slightly behind the trio stood Chelsea and Heidi.

"Cullen's." Jane said in a disgusted voice.

"Jane, it's so good to see you again." Carlisle spoke taking a step forward.

"I can't say the feeling is mutual Carlisle." She said using the same tone, I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"What brings you here?" He spoke again.

"I was send here to check on you and see if you have kept your part of the deal But you seem to have neglected to do so, seeing as the girl is still human."

"The date has been set for her change Jane, you do not wish in any way to break the deal."

"From what I am seeing, and with the big number you have gathered, you wish to do just that." She nodded toward us.

"They were here on a visit before we even knew you were coming, we do not wish to fight." I chose this moment to intervene.

"Jane." She looked toward me.

"Rosalie." she said nodding.

"She is under my protection, Jane, she will not be changed if she doesn't wish to be." I said seriously.

"I do not think Aro would be pleased to hear that, she posses a gift that he wants."

"You know that I don't care what Aro has to say or what he wants. Isabella is under my protection and will remain so if she wishes." I heard a couple of gasps coming from the Cullen's.

"Do not disrespect Aro, blondey " she said, her temper rising.

"Blondey seriously, you couldn't find something more original?" I said smirking.

"Rosalie, I think you need to stop." Carlisle said in a terrified voice.

"I do not care what you think, this has nothing to do with you."

"She is right do not interrupt us anymore or it will be my pleasure to put you through hell" Jane added making him gulp.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Jane." She looked at me offended.

"Like that would ever happen." she smirked, and I laughed.

"Who knows, maybe you will find someone who will keep you in check." I said playfully.

"As if, can we return to the reason we are here please?"

"Certainly, Isabella as I said from now on will be under my protection, she is family."

"I see, well Aro will not be pleased."

"He will not, but I will explain the situation to him personally when I go to Volterra."

"You plan to visit?" she asked.

"Yes it has been a while, I wanted to introduce my mate and make Aro leave her alone." At that moment her eyes flickered to Stephanie.

"You are mated to The Ripper." she stated.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Steph said stepping next to me.

"Not really, I can not think of anyone better fit to be her mate. You match her in most areas, well I doubt you could beat her in a fight." Jane said smirking and I laughed.

"I didn't realize until now how much I missed you Jane" I said still laughing.

"Is that so, I can't say I have missed you."

"I know for a fact that you did."

"I did not."

"Admit it, come on." I said making my way toward her.

"I will not admit or deny anything."

"Do as you wish but I know the truth." I said while wrapping her in my arms ignoring her exaggerated huff. We hugged for a couple of seconds taking in the familiar comfort that came with it before we let go. I turn around and observed with great amusement the confused look on the Cullen's faces.

"I think you broke them Rose." Jane said smirking

"I wish."

After a couple seconds Carlisle was the first to stop gaping like a fish and regain a his composure a little.

"What... What is happening?" he asked looking at them as if reality was slowly shattering.

"Well the deal is no longer effective." Jane said causing his eyes to widen.

"What! why?"

"There is no need for it anymore, Isabella Swan is under Rosalie's protection that means she is untouchable from here on out." She said dismissively, the looked at me.

"They are waiting for you in a clearing, do you want to come with us or on your own?" I smile immediately appeared on my face.

"I'll go with you." I ran toward Stephanie and took her hand in mine.

"Come on I need to introduce you to some people."

AN Happy new year everyone, wish you all the best this new year. I hope you liked the Chapter, please tell me what you think. The next one will be in the Cullen's POV so you can see what was going on in everyone's mind during the conversation. ~K


	13. Chapter 13

**Carlisle POV**

After Alice's vision concerning the Volturi's arrival I asked her to call Rosalie and the Denali coven and ask them to come stand with us. I knew it was a risk but I had to protect me sons mate from those cruel monsters. Edward was furious. He didn't want his mate to become a soulless creature like us. I can't say that I agree with him, but she was his mate, and he had the right to make such decisions concerning her future.

Two days had past since Rosalie's outburst and the Denali's arrival and there was still no sign of Rosalie or Bella. We were starting to get worried Alice put us all at ease and said that they were coming back in a couple of hours before the Volturi's arrival with Bella in hand. It was strange that Bella would want spend time with Rose and didn't want anything to do with Alice or Edward. Why would she not want to be around her mate or her best friend and future sister in law? After months of getting to know her and becoming a family it only took one outburst from Rosalie to change everything.

Shaking my head I left my study in search of Esme, who was pacing in our bedroom worry covered her usually smiling face and I couldn't help taking her into my arms soothing her worries. Our family would be whole again it would just take some time for everyone to cool down. As time dragged on we were all in the living room trying not to let the fear and anxiety overwhelm poor Jasper when we heard them approaching. They came to a stop in the drive way and entered the house at human pace taking their own sweet time joining us in the living room.

When Rosalie spoke, the coldness and iciness of her voice made me want to crawl and hide. When she said that she never felt like she was at home in our house, sadness washed over me. I have always seen her as a daughter, my eldest daughter really, but she never even felt like she belonged with us. At that moment her words from earlier this week flashed into my mind, we just pretended to know her while in fact we knew nothing about her.

Seeing her sitting outside laughing with the Denali certainly confirmed what she had said. It was so strange seeing her laugh so much and joke around with people we didn't even know she had contact with. She was so free it was an amazing thing to watch, like a rose in full bloom and yet it was sad because we, as her sire family, had never made her laugh or look so at ease. It was disappointing that I, her sire and father in this second life, had failed her in such a way I wasn't putting the effort I should have been, none of us were.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Alice as the pixy like vampire stood from her place by Jasper.

"The Volturi will be here in a couple of seconds"

Sharing a look with Tanya we left the comfort of the living room and took our places in front of the porch, Emmett finally left the Denali's side coming to join us in our formation. The Denali's stood a couple of meters away from us as their own coven and this was to be expected but the thing that surprised me was that Bella stood with them. The human girl stood safely behind Tanya and Rosalie looking slightly apprehensive but one look from Tanya seemed to reassure her.

The sound of running feet, gravel being crushed under the powerful steps of a vampire filled our ears, no human would have heard it but we knew they were here. As the humans say in the blink of an eye the Volturi arrived appearing at the end of the drive way. I greeted them. Jane was in the lead, followed by Demetri and Felix her and two other members I didn't know stood behind them.

"Cullen's." Jane said in a disgusted voice.

"Jane, it's so good to see you again." I said hoping that being polite would set things

"I can't say the feeling is mutual Carlisle." She said sneering at me, though after a century I was used to it.

"What brings you here?" He spoke again.

"I was send here to check on you and see if you have kept your part of the deal But you seem to have neglected to do so, seeing as the girl is still human."

"The date has been set for her change Jane, you do not wish in any way to break the deal." I said knowing all hope for a peaceful talk was gone.

"From what I am seeing, and with the big number you have gathered, you wish to do just that" Jane glared at me and the rest of my family.

As the conversation went on, it was clear that Jane wanted nothing more then to kill Bella and all of us. I was prepared to try and talk her out of it when someone interrupted us, I was sure we were doomed because of Jane's stubbornness and Rosalie wasn't known for her social abilities.

"Jane " she said gaining the attention of the witch twin.

To my surprise Jane acknowledged her presence and even showed her respect. How did they know each other ? I could see from the expressions on all of my family's faces that they were asking them-self the same question. it would be just another thing to add to the list of things we don't know about Rosalie.

"She is under my protection Jane, she will not be changed if she doesn't wish to be. " what was Rosalie saying, how could she keep them from changing Bella?

"I do not think Aro would be pleased to hear that, she posses a gift that he wants." Jane said eyeing the human in question.

" You know that I don't care what Aro has to say or what he wants, Isabella is under my protection and will remain so if she wishes." I gasped, was she trying to kill us all, and why wouldn't she care about what Aro has to say he was the leader of our specie!

"Do not disrespect Aro blondi." Jane said while her temper was rising, we were doomed. But Rosalie's next comment officially sealed our death. I intervened trying to in some way stop Rosalie.

"Rosalie, I think you should stop"

"I do not care what you think, this has nothing to do with you. " Rosalie said. To my surprise Jane added to the comment making me gulp in fear.

But what followed next sent me into shock, Jane and Rosalie started to banter playfully. But when they returned to busyness Rosalie announced that Bella was under her protection whatever that meant. I thought for sure we would all be ashes by the end of this conversation but then to mine and everyone else's surprise Jane accepted what she said like it was nothing. I was in shock what was going on?

"I see, well Aro will not be pleased"

"He will not, but I will explain the situation to him personally when I go to Volterra." I think I'm dreaming, since when does Rosalie go to Volterra to speak to Aro? And why was this the first time that I hear about this? From the look of shock on my family's faces I could tell that non of them knew anything about it not even Edward who could hear everybody's thoughts.

"You plan to visit?"

"Yes, it has been a while, I wanted to introduce my mate and make Aro leave her alone " The confidence in the way she had said that made me want to believe that she had something on Aro. I was seeing a new side to Rosalie and I had no idea how I felt about it. She was ordering around Voltori guards and Jane one of the witch twins at that! and what was this about telling Aro to leave her mate alone? where was all this confidence and authority coming from?

After that their playful banter returned by this time it resulted in something I didn't think was possible: a hug. I was officially shell shocked.

"What...what is happening?" I stuttered I felt like I was going insane or I was dreaming but I was a vampire and vampires don't sleep let alone dream, maybe I was hallucinating from the moose blood I had drank earlier.

" Well the deal is no longer effective. " my eyes widened.

"What! why ?"

"Their is no need for it anymore, Isabella Swan is under Rosalie's protection, that means she is untouchable from here on out." I am dreaming, Rosalie had something on them, it was impossible to have such a power, to keep a human who knows of our secret alive, it was against the laws!

After that Rosalie left with her mate with Jane to meet someone leaving me and the rest of the family dumbfounded on the front porch.

**Jasper's POV**

It was really hard to keep control with all of these emotions running around. From the start of their discussion I didn't feel anything but love and respect between Jane and Rosalie even when it had appeared that they were ready to kill each other. When Jane said that the Ripper couldn't beat Rosalie in a fight I couldn't believe it but seeing that she was being honest I started to question how much we really know about Rosalie. The blonde was exerting nothing but confidence and authority when talking about Bella being under her protection and that she would be talking to Aro soon about Ripper but it was all too much with all the conflicting emotions from the rest of the family.

The confusion and shock that was radiating from my family was overwhelming I had to use all of my self control not to run from it. When they left together to meet God knows who, everyone stayed silent for a couple of minutes trying to process all that had happen. I could feel the sense of calm slowly settling amongst the Denali's which helped immensely with the walls of shock that still slammed into me from the rest of the family.

"We will take our leave then." Tanya said, taking Bella's hand and turning to leave.

" You aren't going anywhere with my mate. " Edward growled his black eyes boring into the blonde.

"She is not your mate, never was." Tanya shook her head she wasn't snide about it she was simply stating what she thought was true and based on her emotions I would have to agree.

"She is my mate, keep your hands away from her! "

Tanya growled fiercely making Edwards roar seem like a young cubs instead of the lion he thought he was.

"I told you child that she isn't your mate. " The vibe that was coming out of Tanya made Edward step back and whimper. She must have told him some thing in her mind to get that reaction out of him.

With that the Denali's left with Bella in hand Tanya glared at Edward till they reached the tree line then she picked up Bella and they were gone. The shock never seemed to end and we stayed outside before everyone went off in their own way trying to comprehend what in heck had just happened.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was excited, I haven't seen Dora in 2 years, I talk to her regularly on the phone when I get some privacy but I haven't had the occasion to see her. Next to me I could feel Steph was worried not that I could blame her, I took her hand and smiled, she smiled back relaxing a little and that was all I needed.

We entered a large clearing and came face to face with two dark figures. I could tell who they were immediately, I wanted to run to them But Stephanie's hand kept me in place. Her protective nature was showing, she couldn't let me go toward the apparent threats without sizing them up first. Usually this kind of thing was cute, sweet, and all kinds of adorable but this was my friends and mother figure, my real mother figure. So when Athenodora took a step forward a growl erupted from my mate before she fell into a crouched before me.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, I needed her to relax a little, let her differences drop a little.

"Stephanie, calm down please, no one here will harm me I swear." She relaxed a little but didn't get up.

"Very protective mate you have here." A amused feminine voice called out, a smile formed on my lips at the sound of her melodic voice.

"Well, what can I say, I have a worrier as mate what would you expect Dora?"

"Nothing less of course, if she wasn't protective of you my dear, she wouldn't be worthy of you. Now come here and give me a hug Rose, I have missed you so much" I smiled before letting go of Stephanie's hand, who whimpered in protest, and I ran into the open arms of my mother.

"I missed you too mother." she kissed my head and hugged me.

"What a fool, I thought that you would miss me a little, who am I kidding you didn't even notice my presence." a male voice with a thick Italian accent. I looked up and met the scarlet eyes of one Marcus Volturi, who was smirking. I detached myself from Dora's arms and jumped in his.

"Don't be silly Marcus, of course I missed you. " I said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too, you haven't visited us in a while"

"Sorry about that I was rather busy." I said glancing toward Stephe who was observing us.

"I can see that, Marcus Volturi" he introduced himself untangling himself from my hold and taking a couple of steps toward Stephanie.

"It's a honor to finally meet you, Rosalie has told me a lot about you." She said with confidence but I could tell that she was nervous.

"I could say the same, but not only from Rosalie My brother has been trying in vain to make you join our ranks, You can't imagine how upset he was that you were Rosalie's mate." Stephanie gulped.

"Don't' listen to him dear he was merely upset for a minute before he realized that now you would fight with us if something was to happen since you would never let Rosalie in the battle filled without you." Dora said with an evil smile.

"Stop scaring my mate you two." I whined."Stephanie honey you will not fight if you don't want to, don't listen to them." I tried to reassure her, she just nodded and met Dora's eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Athenodora grinned.

" You have a keeper here darling, someone who can look me in the eye for so long is worthy of you."

"Thank you." Stephe said.

"Nothing to thank me for dear it's the truth, now if we are done with the introductions can you please explain to me why the human is off limit?" asked Dora

AN** Hey guys how are you, I wanted to say sorry if their is a lot of mistakes and stuff. I wrote this chap on my phone while being stuck in the elevator for two hours on. My Beta will be editing it in a few days and the edited version will be up immediately after he finishes. But it has been a while since I updated I wanted to post it because I don't know how much time it will take for it to be edited.**

**Hope you like it, I know it is not a lot but I promise the updates will be fast from here on out and the story will end most probably next week. Thank you for reading **


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie's POV

Sitting on the ground, observing my mate as she talked and joked around with a Volturi king and queen. I was officially in twilight zone.

Who would have ever thought that me, The Ripper, would one day if asked fight with the Volturi. The same people I have been hiding from for centuries. But I would follow Rose to the end of the world if she asked me, and I knew she was attached to a lot of vampires in the Volturi. She would never let anything happen to them, she would fight until her last breath. And since I cannot let her face danger alone I would be standing their next to her and protect her the best I could.

Their conversation stopped suddenly and their posture stiffened. Someone was approaching, I place a protective hand around Rosalie's waist and pulled her toward me. After a couple of seconds, I felt her relax in my arms.

"It's just Jane." she announced, and after a couple of minutes Jane emerged from the forest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is kind of urgent." She said.

"What is it." Marcus spoke.

"Some strange activities have been happening in Seattle. We suspect that someone is building a newborn army." She said and I growled, are those people out of their minds, newborns are uncontrollable and dangerous.

"Do you know who is behind this. " Athenodora asked.

"Not really, I'm going to go investigate with Felix and Demitri, and try to find out as much information as possible."

"I think I know who is behind this. " Rose said and everyone looked at her.

"Who?" Jane asked

"A nomad named Victoria, she is after Bella, The Cullen's killed her mate in order to protect her. I told them that we should kill her too, that she would come back for revenge. But noo, nobody listens to me, Edward had said that she wasn't thinking of doing anything to avenge him. I should have trusted my instincts and killed her myself." She said, I kissed her cheek trying to calm her, it worked for a little bit before she went back to worrying.

"I won't let anything happen to her, I promise, please calm down honey, for me." I told her tightening my hold around her.

"Calm down Rose, I will go investigate with Jane and see how big a threat this is. Dora will go with you and if need be we will fight with you, she Bella is important to you we will do anything in our power to protect her." At his words Rosalie started to relax again. That reminded me of something Rosalie had told me a while ago. Marcus was like a father to her, he could in a couple of words calm her down and with one look know what she was thinking. He would know the perfect thing to tell her in order to calm her or help her.

"Don't worry darling, no one can get past us." Dora said.

"Let's go now, we have to tell everyone what is happening."

And with that we left the clearing toward the Cullen's house, and Marcus left with Jane toward Seattle.

Bella's POV

Sitting in my room, observing Tanya fidget in front of me, was kind of hilarious. I know that the situation was serious but come on, a thousand years old vampire fidgeting and acting all nervous in front of me, it was funny in a way.

The things she had said when Edward had claimed me may not have been all that clear, but in a way she herself had claimed me. I don't know if I had deducted too much from the situation, but from what I understand, vampires are very territorial and only claim what it theirs in a way, their mate. Not that I belong to anyone, I had seen my chair of controlling jurks, Edward placed at the top. He didn't let me do anything that I wanted to do and my decisions for me.

I knew if I was really Tanya's mate she wouldn't treat me like that, she would respect my opinion and let me do what I wanted. But I doubt she was my mate, I know that I saw too much in the situation. Rosalie was her family her sister and I was related to her, she did what she did for her. But what can I say, I can't help it. Tanya is beautiful intelligent and strong, hopping for her to really be my mate wasn't that big of a crime.

"So..." She finally said.

"So.." I retorted.

"I should.. I should probably go." she took a step toward the window.

"No wait, I have to ask you something." she stopped and turned to look at me in the eyes. I could see fear in them and something else that I couldn't place. why was she afraid of.

"What do you want to ask." She said.

"What you said, when we were at the mansion, you.. you claimed me didn't you." I asked, and she looked like she was going to jump of a cliff.

"I...I.. mmm.. Yes, I did." she stumbled.

"Why would you do that."

"We.. you... Bella I know that we haven't known each other for a long time, but from the moment that I laid my eyes on you I knew that we were destined to be together. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid that you would reject me, that you would tell me that you still loved Edward and you wanted to be with him. I love you Bella, from the moment that I saw you I knew that I loved you and that I would do anything for you. " I was stunned, she loved me, Tanya loved me. She wanted to be with me, she loved me. I didn't know what to say after her declaration, what could I say, I was at a lost for words.

"Say something, please." she pleaded desperately.

"You ... we are mates?" I asked.

"yes you are my mate Isabella."

"How can I believe you, Edward told me the same thing, but I know now that he lied. Tanya I want to believe you, I so desperately want to believe you, I even fantasized about being your mate and spending the rest of my life with you. But I don't' know what to thing anymore." I said letting out a shaky breath.

"Bella look at me, really look at me. What does your heart tell you, forget everything else, forget about Edward, the Cullen's, everyone. Just see inside of yourself, what does your heart tell you." And I did, I forgot everything and everyone, the only thing still present was her and me. I knew that what she was saying was the truth, I knew she wasn't lying that she wouldn't lie to me no matter what. My heart was hers I knew that, from the moment I saw her, my heart didn't belong to me anymore it was hers.

"I believe you." I said to her, and was all it took for her to attach her lips to mine. I didn't respond at first, but as soon as I realized what was happening I responded to the kiss. It was magical, perfect, so tender and passionate, I could feel her love and devotion.

When she pulled away we were both heavily panting, our eyes met and I was mesmerized by her beautiful golden eyes. Their was so much love there, that I could get lost in them.

"So what now." I ask.

"Now, I take you out on a date. I know that your generation likes to do that sort of thing, in my time it was very different, I doubt you would go along with what was done." she said smirking.

"And what would that be exactly." I said raising and eyebrow.

"Well, we would have been married as soon as we were of age before we even met. If we were lucky we would have gotten a little farm and a field where we would have grown some crops and lived from it. So you see you are lucky, you get to meet me and get to know me before we get married." She said winking, then she gave me a peck and dashed out of my room not before saying that she would pick me up at seven tonight.

**AN Hello guys, how are you doing, hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you thing. ~K**


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

**...**

_'Mind speak'_

**...**

**...**

**Rosalie's POV**

I was running at full speed toward the Cullen's house Stephanie and Dora close behind me. I need to get to Bella fast to insure her safety and inform Tanya of what was happening. I'm not sure how long we were gone but I'm hoping that they are still there, if not Tanya and Bella would probably be with the other Denali's.

As soon as I set foot in the mansion I knew that Tanya, Bella and Carmen weren't here. I could sens that Eliazar, Kate and Irena the trip was in the living room with Emmet. I could sense Edward was in his room probably sulking as always, Esme and Carlisle were in the study, and Alice and Jasper were in their room.

I looked at Dora silently asking her if she was okay with announcing her presence or if I should make her 'disappear' with my gift.

She smiled reassuringly and nodded thinking it was best to get the introductions out of the way.

_'You sure ?_' I asked her through our mental link.

_'Yes darling I'm sure, I won't let you fight alone against a Newborn army let alone the Cullen's_' she responded with a small smile.

_'I wouldn't be alone'_ I glanced toward Steph, who was observing our silent conversation thoughtfully.

_'I know but as your mother I can't let you face danger knowingly without trying to protect you_.' she said giving me a meaningful look I could feel the waves of maternal warmth in her gaze and I knew she was only looking out for me just like Steph would.

_'I can take care of myself, I don't want you to be in danger because of me and Steph would be there to protect me, Won't you honey?'_ I said linking Stephanie's mind to ours.

_'Wait...What...' _My mate was so adorable when she was confused taking pity on her I decided to clear things up.

_'Calm down it's just me'_, I said letting out a small giggle.

_'How many times have I told you not to scare people by talking in their heads without telling them before hand?'_ said Dora amusement clear in her thoughts.

_'But where's the fun in that._' I said pouting, _' besides My Stephe would never be mad at me for doing that to her, would you ?'_ I asked enveloping her in my arms, kissing her neck.

'_ No...No.. I don't mind.'_ she said bringing me closer and burying her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled and inhale her intoxicating sent that always calmed me and made me feel safe. I knew she was doing the same she always did when we were this close it was impossible not to. The need to always be near her was finally at ease now that she was finally back in my arms and after the last few hours there was no way I was letting go, never again.

"Okay children break it off I don't need to see this" Dora said out loud announcing her presence in the mansion.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, we were faced with eight pairs of eyes. The Cullen's eyes showed their confusion. They were staring back and forth between Athenodora and us. We were still in our position, as intimate as it was ,the only difference was that now Stephanie was looking at all of them with an emotionless expression, all signs of her previous vulnerability was now long gone. The Ripper was just below the surface ready to defend me and Dora at a moments notice adding to the growing tension of the mansion.

"You must be the Cullen's, I have heard a lot about you" Dora said effectively breaking the silence that had ascended on the room.

"I'm afraid we cannot say the same about you" Said Carlisle politely.

"What a shame then isn't it, Eliazar my old friend, what a pleasure to see you again after all of these years" The ancients eyes shifted to the sisters taking in their forms and all the changes that seemed to have taken place since the last time she had seen them.

"Katia, Irina it's been a while since I have had the pleasure of your company" She said inclining her head a little as a show of respect, an action that they quickly reciprocated.

"The pleasure is all ours Athenodora, it's been centuries since you visited, you should pass by from time to time you know that our home is always open to you." Said Kate smiling at the ancient.

"I have been busy the last few years I'm sure Rosalie has informed you of what has been happening in Voltera, but I give you my word that I will go up to Denali as soon as I have the chance"

"That would be amazing, I'm sure Tanya would love to have you around even if only for a while, She has greatly missed your discussions, and so have we." Irina smiled softly knowing the ancient had a soft spot for their sister just as she did for the rest of them.

"I've missed them too, I-" Dora was then cut off by Edward, who seemed to have lost his mind these days.

"Why can't I read your mind ?" he shouted glaring at us accusingly a nervous tick made his left eyebrow twitch in quite a disturbing manor.

"Why can't I read any of your minds! it's impossible, I can't be loosing my gift because I am able to read the mind of all the people present except those who are close to you." He said pointing toward me with that childish scowl spread across his face " You're doing it aren't you? you're protecting their minds, god knows how, and you are doing the same to yourself otherwise I would have discovered that you had a female mate years ago not to mention that you have some sort of a-a double life!" He was back to shouting again, almost hysterically at this point his voice cracked near the end of his little rant and it hurt my ears with its high pitch.

The Brat was so used to reading the minds of others that when he couldn't he went mad at the thought of not being able to. He would become obsessed and try everything in his power to know the things that went through the minds of others. He had done the same to Bella, pushing his way in her life and doing everything in his power to know her thoughts and eventually control them. The boys controlling nature didn't help with his obsession, in fact it made it worse because the more obsessed he got the more aggressive he became and that made him a danger to his victims as well as those around him.

I may have underestimated his intelligence though, he had basically said that I had a gift that helped me shield the minds of other. I didn't know what to say in response to his accusation. I could easily lie but I was sure that now that the idea had been planted in the minds of the Cullen's they would start thinking about that possibility and I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I knew what I had to do. I looked at Stephanie who was ready to pound on anyone or anything who dared come close to me. Sensing my eyes on her, she turned her head, our eyes met and she understood instantly what I was about to do. She nodded briefly and tightened her hold on me.

At that instant I closed my mind completely to Edward, and the minds of all the Denali's. Sensing the loss of their thoughts his eyes widened he knew something was up and the brat wouldn't let her slip through his fingers not this time. Foolishly the bronze haired Vamp emitted a low growl and stepped forward ready to get some answers.

**AN : Hi guys it's been a while I know but I had a lot of things to do and really didn't have time to write. I know this is short but the next chap will be longer I promise. I have the rest of the story planed out so hopefully it won't take me a lot of time to finish it. Hope you liked this chap, Please tell me what you think .~K**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephanie's POV**

As soon as I heard the growl, I pushed Rose behind me and pounced on the source. The power behind my punch sent him through the wall and tumbling into the backyard I run toward him. The boy had just pealed himself off the ground he didn't stand a chance as I took hold of his throat. I called upon fire playing with it in the hand that wasn't holding his throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you Boy not to mess with _**my Mate!**_ I told you last time if you so as look at her the wrong way I will burn you, didn't I ?" I spat out with a low menacing growl, his eyes widened in fear and he tried in vain to get away from me but my grip was too strong for his weak clawing.

I raised my free hand and summoned a great ball of fire the boy's eyes grew wider if possible. I placed my firry palm on his shoulder and intensified the heat enough to cause him great pain but not enough to burn him to ashes. He hissed in pain and tried to get away struggling and squirming harder than before but it wouldn't do him any good. I remove my hand from his shoulder and placed it on his chest. I continued to do this to him until he was screaming hysterically and begging for death. As soon as I stopped torturing him with the fire he let out a shaky breath and shivered under my hold.

"Did you enjoy that Eddie boy, it's just the start you know, the pain that you just felt was just the beginning of your long suffering." I hissed letting the Ripper shaker her chains.

"Stephanie, I think that was enough for now, he learned his lesson." I heard the voice of Athenodora say from behind me. I shook my head.

"He has to pay, I will never let anyone harm Rosalie." I growled the Ripper wanted more than just playing with this one.

"And he didn't, you prevented that from happening, now he was punished for his action. Release him please so we can talk with them and explain the situation at hand." I didn't want to do as she said, but I knew that I couldn't fight her. She was older, stronger and held more power. Reigning in Ripper I reluctantly I released him but not before applying a little fire to his neck. As soon as he was free he jump back and leaned into a near by tree and looking at me with a frightened expression.

I turned around to find all of the Cullen's and Denalie's were staring at me with wide eyes, all except Rose who had seen me do similar things in the past. I walked toward Rosalie and wrapped my hands around her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. My beast had been satisfied and my mate was safe I wouldn't cause any more "trouble" unless she or Athenadora were put in danger but after such a display I doubt the Cullen's would make so much as a peep.

"Now can you all please go back inside so we can discuss some matters with you." Came Athenodora's strong voice. Everybody obeyed with little resistance except Carlisle who went to check on his golden boy.

As soon as everyone was inside Dora stood in the middle of the living room and started to explain the situation. A couple of gasps were heard from the Cullen's, they should have listened to Rose when she told them that Victoria must be dealt with immediately before she came back for revenge. But No Edward had said she wouldn't do that, what a group of idiots. This is almost common knowledge some one, Namely Carlisle should have told them this, and they called themselves vampires HA!

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Esme the Cullen Matriarch was obviously worried.

"We have to wait and see what Jane and Marcus have found out when they come back, If it is Victoria that we are dealing with, she will be smart enough to bypass your gift Alice and will soon be coming here to Forks. So we prepare for her arrival and that of her army, we train you because you obviously don't know how to fight except for Jasper." Rosalie told them calmly.

"But how will we be able to beat them, we lack the numbers?" Jasper pointed out already slipping back into the mindset of a Major.

"Don't worry about that,some Volturi members will be fighting with us and I will be talking to a couple of my friends to see if they could join us, I also plan on visiting my coven sisters and see if one or two of them can come and help us." Rosalie answered him.

"What coven sisters?" Carlisle said for the first time taking part in the conversation.

"Well, they are my sisters by venom and heart. I was made part of their coven close to 50 years ago."

"How can you chair the same venom with that coven. I haven't changed anyone who isn't in this room."

"If you must know, I haven't had your venom since I joined them."

"That...That's impossible you can't change your venom it's..it's I don't know." He said with wide eyes trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"Let's just say something happened to me when I was staying with them and they made me drink their venom to save me and since they are the oldest vampires in existence or close second oldest. Their venom overpowered yours." She announced still in that same calm voice. I squeezed her hand and placed and kiss on the back of knuckles.

"You can't be serious, you are playing with us nothing like that can happen." the man couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I assure you Carlisle that she isn't playing any games with you. This practice has been done for centuries, it mostly occurs between mate. The older one of the two gives their venom to their mate. If the venom of the mate is older and stronger that the venom of the maker it overpowers it and the venom of the mate will course through the others veins." Dora told him, silence filled the room once more as everyone tried to digest this new information. I decided to break the silence since no one was making any move to and we really needed to think about the strategy that need to be adopted and the protection plan that will have to be placed to protect Bella at all times.

"Can we please return to the matter at hand? We need to make protection plans and strategies, we have the upper hand now because we know they are coming but if we don't prepare that advantage will be lost." Everybody broke out of their revery as soon as I open my mouth, they seem to be focusing again.

"We need to contact Tanya and inform her of what is happening, she needs to bring Bella here it's safer for her. We also need to place guards at her house, and take shifts guarding the residence." I said taking control of the situation, I know how to lead an army and I will never enter a battle without preparations, it's a foolish thing and past experience has taught me well enough not to run in blindly.

With that being said everyone started working on plans and training schedule using every second for the battle a head.

**Tanya's POV**

It was surreal for me to feel nervous, but I was. I was taking Bella on our first date. I knew that she liked simple things so I planed on taking her out for a picnic in a clearing I'd found. We would talk, admire the stars, and in the end we would dance. I know it sounds cliche but I really don't know how to do the dating thing. In my time dating wasn't something done or allowed. Parents would find a suitable suitor for their daughter and marry her of as soon as she reaches the age of 12. So you see dates aren't really my thing, I had actually come up with the idea while watching a movie with Bella the other day. It was something the lead actor did for his girlfriend.

I knocked on the door and waited fidgeting a little, after a few minutes the door opened and their in front of me stood my goddess in all her glory. She was dressed in a simple knees high red dress that hugged her body in all of the right places, simply she was breath taking.

"Are you done staring at me?" asked Bella with a teasing smirk on those gorgeous lips, I was at a loss of words. Who would have said that a thousand years old vampire could be rendered speechless by a human girl. As soon as a regained a little bit of composure I tried say something but nothing came out. After a little while of staring back at each other I finally was able to speak again.

"I would never be done staring at you." Finally it speaks! A beep blush formed on Bella face, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, she was adorable.

"If you will my lady." I said reaching out my hand, she took it without hesitation and smiled shyly at me. I led her toward my car and opened the passengers door for her wanting to be as well mannered as any perfect suitor would be for their queen.

The ride to the clearing was spent in comfortable silence and mine and Bella's hands clasped over the center consul. I couldn't get enough of the warmth that came for her fingers as I rubbed circles into the back of her hand. Soon we were at the end of the road from there we would go by foot to the clearing or I would go by foot because there was no way I would make my queen walk there. I carried her to the clearing and sat her down on the huge blanket I had placed on the ground next to a picnic basket.

Surprisingly everything went to plan we talked for a while about anything and everything, we observed the stars and I told her everything I knew about them the names of the constellations and the stories behind each one. She was listening intently to every word I was saying, nodding and asking questions from time to time. Everything was going amazingly well until my phone rang. I didn't want to answer but seeing Rosalie's name flash on the screen sent me into instant alert. I knew that for her to be calling me at a time like this, something must have happened.

I answered immediately, all I heard was Bella. danger. Victoria. army. Closing the phone, I looked at Bella who was looking at me with worry and confusion.

"What's wrong? what happened?" Came her frantic voice.

"We need to go to the Cullen's mansion, something is happening and you are in danger"

**AN: Hello guys how have you been, the story is coming to a conclusion soon :( I hope you liked this chap and I'm hoping to post the next one by the end of the week. Please tell me what you think so far, love ~K**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rosalie's POV**

After calling Tanya and telling her to bring Bella here, I started working with Steph and Jasper on the battle plans. Between the three of us, everything was covered rapidly with little room for the unexpected. But as we all know, something can happen at any time, that's why we had to cover as many of those the possibilities now so we aren't overwhelmed while in battle. Jane and Marcus were due to return in a couple of hours. As expected Marcus called me an hour ago and told me that Victoria was behind this but she wasn't making the decisions, she was letting someone else do it. After a little thinking I came to the conclusion that she was doing this to try to get past Alice's power, too bad for her, she didn't know that I had a much stronger power that would tell me exactly what she was planing.

Tapping into my power was easy, but I couldn't do it with all the Cullen's present. Because of the task at hand I would be vulnerable while using my power and I can't let my guard down with them here. Even though my family was here and wouldn't let anything happen to me, I don't want to tell them what my power was clearly. If given the chance then Edward would soon tell them that I had blocked him, I wanted to let them believe that that was only what I was capable of for now.

"Stephanie, we need to go hunt." I told her seriously, she looked me in the eyes and knew immediately that I needed to get away from here for a little while in order to use my power.

"Yeah of course, we'll leave as soon as we finish with the planing." she answered calmly. I sat down next to her, and leaned into her body. She wrapped her arm around me and kissed my cheek before returning to the planing.

I could feel Jasper's eyes on us. He was observing us tying to decipher what was happening. He didn't say anything but I knew that he had figured that something else was going on he was a very smart man especially with body language so it wasn't hard for him to figure out what our signals meant.

As soon as we were done with everything, including the training schedule, we got up and got ready to leave.

"Are you going hunting?" Asked Esme. I nodded silently praying that she didn't want to come with us. I needed to use my power and to tell you the truth I needed to spend some alone time with my mate. All of the things that were happening were getting to me and I needed to be with my mate alone for a couple of hours to calm myself and talk with her about everything.

"Would you mind if I came with you, I haven't hunted in a couple of days." I wanted desperately to say no, but that would bring to much suspicion.

"Yes sure." I said in an even voice.

' _Kate would you come with us, I need to use my powers and I can't do it with her present I need someone to distract her for a while.' _I asked her in her mind.

'_Is that all that I'm good at, being the distraction.?'_ Came her playful reply.

_'Oh shush you, you know damn well that you are much more then that, Now shut it and help me.'_

"I'm coming too." Kate announced, making Jasper eye us suspiciously.

"Let's go then, I still need to go find my sisters and see if one or two of them will come help us." The other three nodded.

"Rosalie would you mind if I went with you and Stephanie to meet your infamous sisters you have told me so much about them, I would really like to meet the people who train you." Athenodora said while leaning on the back wall.

"Yes of course, I did promise you that I would take you to them a couple of years ago."

"Good then don't take too long, we need to be a quick as possible in order to have enough time to train them." She said the last part directing her eyes toward the Cullen's. She had been keeping her hate of them in check so far, but it seems after spending a couple of hours in their presence her patience was running thin.

"Of course don't worry about, we won't be long for long and I'm sure Irena would love keeping you company and having with you one of those conversation that you so love." I said with a little smirk.

"I'm sure she would, but I'd rather be leaving this place as soon as possible." she said coldly, I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. I could tell that the Cullen's were uncomfortable, looking between the both of us worriedly. Were they afraid she'd attack me or something?

"Rosalie Lillian Volturi, if you do not stop laughing and get going, I swear I will move you myself and won't let you get your way with your mate as you were planing on doing." Dora said in that motherly voice that I so hated most of the time. At the word Volturi gasps were heard threw the room, most probably from the Cullen's.

"Not again with the Volturi thing, you know that I don't go By that here"I rolled my eyes secretly basking in the motherly affection "I only let you use it in Volterra so that Aro would get of my back with all of his nagging of me joining you full time."

"I will you call what I want, Rose and if you don't get out now I will make mu threat a reality." again with her that voice !

"Yes mother, Let's go then I want to have time to hunt and get my way with my mate before she comes after us" I said running out of the house and into the forest followed close behind by Stephanie and Kate.

"Do you think Esme is too shocked by what just happened to follow us?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know lets hope." came Kate's retort.

We waited a couple of minutes for Esme to join us, I could see the wheels turning in her head. She didn't say anything and followed us silently. When we were deep into the forest, we stopped running.

"Esme why don't you and Kate go this way and we go the other, we'd meet here again in a couple of hours." I asked hoping she would just go along with it.

"Don't you think it would be dangerous to separate we could be attacked by some newborns?"

"Don't worry about that I'm sure we could handle a couple of newborns, and Kate is more then capable of protecting the both of you in case of an attack." I tried reassure her.

"I don't know.." Esme was still hesitant and I knew she needed a little convincing looking to Kate the blonde got the idea.

"Esme I think we should let them go their own way, I wouldn't put it past them to have sex in front of us. Those two are like rabbits, and Rose here is at the moment in need of some release." Kate said grinning. If Esme was still human she would be blushing at the moment. I really wanted to laugh, no one can make you want to run off in embarrassment quite as well as Kate.

"You know that you are always welcome to join us Kate, the last time was fun." Said Stephanie with a smirk, I love this woman.

"I would love too but there is someone missing at the moment, and you know it wouldn't be the same without her."

"right that's the reason, you're just scared to do it without asking her first." I said smiling enjoying seeing the mortification on Esme's face.

"Of course I am scared, who wouldn't she would skin me if I had fun without her."

"You are so whipped my friend." Stephie told her.

"And you're one to talk." Kate scoffed.

"Of course I'm whipped, I wouldn't have it any other way." she said proudly.

"Okay let's stop this and go our separate ways what do you say Esme." I asked, she just nodded silently, god I'm loving this.

With that we went our separate ways, and as soon as we were out of earshot I burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face? she was mortified"

"I know, it was hilarious." Stephanie said laughing.

"Let's get to a clearing a little farther from the others." I told my mate, she nodded and we both took of.

As soon as we arrived, Stephanie inspected the clearing, making sure it was safe.

"Do you know how long this will take?"

"Half an hour maybe, and then I'm all yours honey." I said while wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Kissing her always made me forget about everything around me. It never was a battle of dominance with us, more of a passionate dance between our tongues who move in perfect harmony. Stephanie broke the kiss saying that if we carry on like this we won't be able to stop any time soon.

After detaching our selves, with great self control I might add, I sat down on the ground crossed legged and started to immerse into my power. It has been a while since I have used such an amount of energy, I really need to concentrate as much as I can. it was a lot like intense meditation and took my sole focus that meant no distractions from my beautiful mate. Pushing all thoughts of Steph from my mind I reached deep within myself to the power within me.

Tapping into my power is easy, the hard part is directing it toward the target I have in mind. I wanted to know Victoria's plan, so I concentrated on that thought. When I'm doing something of the sort I feel myself leave my body and fly to the desired location it was a lot like spirit walking only I could still use some of my powers. leaving the clearing I flew through the city hunting for the red headed Vampire. Once I reached the docks I knew I had found her when I saw the dozens of newborns hissing at each other. They were probably starving but that made them more of a danger not only to the humans but to each other.

I had found Victoria now and that seemed pretty easy but now came the hard part: getting information on her plans.

_"Riley, you need to be more careful, the newborn are making a mess and bringing attention to themselves. You need to keep them in check, we don't want the Volturi to get a wind of the army. They would kill all of us in mere minutes." Came Victoria's angry voice. _

_"I'm sorry, but you know how they are, they always want to feed." replayed a tall blond guy who must be Riley. _

_"The attack needs to be kept a secret, the seer can not what what we are planning. So now tell me when are we going to attack them, to get Isabella." _

_"In two weeks, we will have enough newborns by then, and I will go to_ Forks..."

A scream resonated in my ears, confusion took over, what was happening, something pushed me back. Send me away from the place Victoria and Riley were talking. The scream was still present in the background, who was screaming, I was lost, where was I. I soon realized that the scream was coming from me, my power was fighting the rejection, it was pushing back and using an incredible amount of energy. The use of so much power was causing me excruciating pain, I needed to stop this. I could hear the frantic voice of Stephanie calling for me, screaming for me to come back. This was tearing her apart I could feel it.

I tried to pull back but it caused me more pain and the screams intensified, what can I do to stop this. I will burn out if I don't, the pain was crowing each second and soon I will loose consciousness. Think damn it thing, what did Zafrina tell me the last time this happened, what should I do.

I was on the verge of loosing myself when I remembered, _If you are faced with something like this again, don't let it consume you and don't fight back. The harder you fight the more energy you will loose. Just let your power be, don't push, don't fight, release the hold you have on your power don't hold anything back. Fight your instincts when they tell you to hold titer._

And that is exactly what I did, I let go of the power, the fight, when my instincts tried to hold the power back I fought it and soon I found myself back in my body panting heavily and trying to catch my breath. I felt immediately Stephanie's arms around me holding me protectively. I leaned into her taking in her scent.

"Rose, honey, please tell me your okay." came her frantic voice.

"I ... I don't know what happened ... I..I was..." I started to sob violently, I had lost so much energy, I didn't know if I could even stand.

"Shhh, shhh I'm here, calm down, please." she said trying to calm me down.

After a couple of minutes the sobs stopped but I didn't move, I stayed like this, flushed against my mate.

"I need blood." I finally told her. Without hesitation she bit into her arm causing venom to pour out of it and placed her arm in front of me.

"Drink." she said simply.

"No I can't do that to you, you would weaken." I said shaking my head.

"Rose I don't care you are more important, I thought I was going to loose you, You can't expect me to let you suffer more when I know my venom would heal you a lot faster then blood and you would regain you forces. "

"But what about you?"

"I will go hunting, I will be fine, you're the one who needs this not me. Please Rosie, do it for me, I can't let you be in pain" Steph pressed our foreheads together and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes making the far that much worse "I love you too much to watch you suffer because you are afraid of hurting me. You are more important to me then my life, I would die if it meant taking away your pain."

If I was still human I would be crying, her words, all the love she was emitting touch me in my heart.

"I love you." I told her just above a whisper.

"I love you more, now drink please." she urged. I did as she asked, sucking her venom and marveling at the feeling it gave me. I could feel her love and devotion for me warming my veins with such power and love I was so lucky to have her in my life. When I felt that I had enough, I stopped sucking and run my tongue over the scar to close it.

"Are you sure you drank enough?" she asked obviously still worried.

"Yes I'm sure, now let's got hunt because I need you to be in your best shape." I said kissing her lovingly.

"Mmm.. I'm sure you do."

"Let's go then, we need to go to the Amazons fast. What happened wasn't normal, something pushed me out, I need to talk to them see if they know what happened." I told her, watching as the worry made it's way back to her eyes.

"Come on." she took me hand and let me into the deep forest.

**AN: Hello guys, how have you been, what do you think happened with Rose when she used her gift ? Have any ideas? Let me hear your guesses. Love ~K **


	18. Chapter 18

**Katia's POV**

I really need to find a way to make Rosalie pay for making me babysit Esme. Seriously this was excruciating, she was asking questions non stop. Some about Rosalie others about Steph, she even asked about the relationship between Rose and Athenodora. Most questions went unanswered, but unfortunately she wouldn't stop.

"Are you going to ask me about Rosalie and her relationships all the way? If you so want to know suddenly about her life maybe you should ask her not me. For gods sakes you have known her for more than seventy years and you still now close to nothing about her!" I'd had enough. I know I shouldn't have blown up but after years of seeing them treat Rose like nothing more than a number to their so called family, I couldn't take it anymore.

I saw the guilt creep into her face and the sadness take hold of her eyes.

"I never meant to make her feel ignored or not important in the family." The sadness was evident in her voice but all the same what's done is done.

"You may not have meant to but you did. Day after day, year after year, you ignored her, you made her feel invisible. Because she had no power you made her feel less important less of a daughter than your precious son Edward or your beloved daughter Alice. Do you realize that you called a person your daughter for years without even asking her what she thought about it? During the time you were pretending to be her mother, Athenodora took on that role with such ease, honor, and love. She loves Rose so much, she sacrificed a lot for her and would sacrifice even more if she had too." I shook my head at this impersonator this fake mother and from there the words flowed from my lips, unable to hold back any longer.

"You have to realize that you were never a mother to her, you may be one for the others but there is no way you are her mother Whatever preconceived idea you have about her is false, whatever claim you think you have over her is nonexistent, you have no right to ask about her, about her life or her loved ones. You forfeit that right the moment you started seeing her as a brat who always got what she wanted and didn't care about anything or anyone except herself. So now stop asking questions about Rose, I will not answer you, you have no right to know those things about her." I have wanted for years now to put her in her place, to make her realize how badly they have been treating Rose and it felt so good, liberating even.

Can you imagine someone telling you you were like a daughter to them and then ignoring you to the point that they don't even know the difference between a brotherly bond you have with someone and a mate bond. It was simply ridiculous!

Suddenly I hear my phone ringing, I check the caller ID seeing as it was Rose, I answer immediately. Something must have gone wrong or she saw something that wasn't good.

"Hey Rose, Is everything okay, did something happen to you or Steph?"

"Hey, you can say something happened I'll fill you in later. I called Dora and told her to meet us so we can go see my sister as soon as possible we cant be wasting time." I nodded, something big must have happened for her to be going this soon, I just wish I wasn't stuck with Esme so she would have told me what happened.

"We'll head home in a couple of hours and we will talk then, just tell me you are fine now, please Rose." I pleaded with her. She had a bad habit of trying to protect everyone and that included not telling them when something was wrong with herself. You can only protect people for so long before you start hurting them with your dishonesty.

"I will be don't worry, the sooner we get to my sisters the better, And I promise to call you and explain everything so stop worrying."

"I'll hold you to that." I said seriously she knew I would be on her if she didn't.

"Of course you will, I have to go love you." she said in a light tome.

"Love you too bye." We hung up and I looked at Esme who was observing me with a unreadable expression. I couldn't deal with her right now so I turned and sped off. I needed to finish up hunting so I can go back to the Cullen's house and see if my sisters new something.

**Rosalie's POV **

We were on our way to the amazon, my mother had joined us not long after I had called and we ran south. After explaining what had happened and why we both were weaker than normal she made a cut in her arm and made us both drink from her. We both protested at first fearing we would weaken her, but you don't know Dora, she was stubborn and when she had something in mind nothing could deter her. After she reassured us that she would be fine, and the blood lose wouldn't affect her too much because of her age we both drunk.

After that we were back to normal, but unfortunately for me neither women would let me use my gift to teleport us directly to our destination. The trip took us 10hrs at the speed we were going at. Normally it would have taken a day but seeing the urgency of the situation we didn't waist any time.

I stop at the border of the amazon territory. I had permission to enter of course seeing as it was technically mine too but Steph and Dora didn't have the same privileged well Steph did since she was my mate. I sent a mental message to Kachira informing her of her arrival with some companions. The response was immediate, and we made our way to the house.

As soon as I laid eyes on my sisters, I run toward them and met them halfway in a group hug. I had missed them a lot those past couple of years.

"Rosalie it has been far too long since we have seen you, we need to come see us more often." Zafrina said while kissing my cheek. A low growl was heard from behind me, announcing the presence of my very jealous mate.

"Oh I see you have found your mate young one, and a powerful one at that." Said Kachiri was sizing up my mate who'd stopped growling and wasn't willing to backdown so being the alpha she was steph met Kachiri's gaze full on.

"Hey none of that here love, they are my sister's no need for jealousy." I told her stepping out of Zafrina's embrace and making my way toward her. She glanced toward me and nodded once again meeting Kachiri's gaze.

Senna started laughing, and everyone looked at her.

"I like this one Rose she's a keeper, she didn't back down from the stare that is an amazing feat to accomplish."

"I have to agree, not many have dared do what she just did." Zafrina said smirking.

"Well if that has been settled let me introduce you to my mate Stephanie, and my mother Athenodora." For the first time all eyes settled at Dora.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the people Rosalie learned from and whom she talks about very often." Dora said while inclining a little her head.

"I'm Athenodora Volturi, but please call me Dora you are family after all."

"Pleasure is all ours, Rosalie deserve a mother that loves her, and it seems like you do." Kachiri responded.

"I'm Stephanie, known as The Ripper, I'm really happy to finally meet you, Rose has told me a lot about you. And sorry for what happened, but I couldn't control it."Steph said inclining her head a little.

"Hello young one, it's a pleasure to meet the mate of our dear Rose. I hope that you won't hurt her in the future or you will not be so happy to have met us." Kachiri said in a serious tome. I glanced at Steph, she was terrified I can tell but she was hiding it the best she can.

"I would never hurt her, and if I do I would gladly accept any punishment you see fit." The three amazon's nodded.

" We will hold you to that, we haven't introduced ourselves yet I'm Kachiri, this is Senna and finally Zafrina."

"I know that it's been a long time since we have seen each other, and we all want to talk, but we really don't have enough time. Something happened and we need your help." And like that I started telling them about the Victoria situation and what happened with my gift. Zafrina made me go through all the details as to not miss any. She had the most information regarding my gift since she had trained me, so I relayed all that happened and what I felt.

After a lttle reflection she spoke.

"It seems that you will be facing someone who has the power the absorb energy. You see we have established long ago that your power come from an energy that surrounds you. The thing is you don't absorb this energy from anything, it's like your life force. The one who blocked you of sorts has the power to absorb energy of any kind, yours is no exception. you can't face this enemy alone Rose, he would take your energy faster than you can recuperate. You see what happened, you need to be very careful. You can't use your power while you are fighting him, and you can't approach him either he will feel the energy and use his power to take it."

"But I can't not use my powers, what if something happened to someone I love because I was unable to use it." I cried out. This can't be happening there were too many people at stake, too many loved ones.

"We will find a solution dear don't worry." Kachiri said, I felt Stephanie's arms encircle me and I felt safe again, as though her mer presence would keep me safe forever.

We discussed a little bit the subject, and The amazons decided to come all three of them with us. As they said "no harm will come to a member of our tribe if you can help it, so we leave with you"

And like that we were back on the road, with three new very powerful allies.

**AN: Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy and couldn't update any sooner. I'm hoping for the chapters to come faster now. Only few chapters remain. Tell me what you think about this chap. And please tell me if you want me to include the wolves, I still haven't decided. **

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed**

**Love ~K**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rosalie's POV**

Having my mate, my mother, and all my sisters with me made me feel safe, safer than I have ever felt. It's weird really, I was facing the biggest challenge and the most danger I've ever faced, and here I was feeling safe.

It has been a week since the Amazons set foot in Forks and met the Cullen's. It has been a week since Edward got decapitated_ again_ and a week since we started training the Cullen's. The first time my sisters stepped into the Cullen's house a deathly silence engulfed the house. No one moved or talked, they could feel the unquestionable power emanating from my sisters.

And then out of nowhere Stupid Edward decided to attack. I presume he did that because he was afraid that he couldn't read their minds. It was still stupid but what can I say that is exactly what he was.

The response to his attack was immediate and he soon found himself decapitated in front of a distraught Carlisle.

"Cullen, your son needs to be taught to respect his elders, well actually they just did that but regardless one more offence and he will be set on fire. The things he said to Rosalie are still fresh in my mind, and if it weren't for Rose he would be dead." Athenodora spat with as much disdain as she could muster.

Carlisle gulped and gathered Edward's body as fast as he could and scrambled out to his office so that he could repair the damage done to his golden boy.

After Carlisle left, Jasper came forward and bowed a little to the Amazons to show them respect. He was in the wars after all, he new how to act in situations like this.

"Please excuse my brothers poor behavior, he was not educated properly when it comes to the old ways. I am Jasper Whitlock, known as The Major in the south, if you need anything please feel free to come to me, I am at your service." Jasper bowed again, a smile spread into Kachiri's face.

"I am pleased to see that not all of you are as ignorant as the boy, I am Kachiri, and these are my sisters Zafrina and Senna." She said cordially before turning her head to me, I opened my mind allowing her in.

"_We will not be staying in this house, and I would prefer that you and your mate come with us, there is something about those vampires that doesn't sit well with me. The pixie like one is eyeing us with hatred, well hidden yes but still there." _

_"I understand, I will talk to Stephanie and inform her of your decision We'll go with you, I don't think I can take staying here any longer and you are right about Alice I don't' like the look in her eyes either I'll try to keep an eye out."_

She nodded and left her sisters following behind her.

"They won't be staying here, they're used to the forest too much to stay inside a house for long periods of time"

"Who the hell are they and why are they here?! I can't see them, its like they are a black spot in my visions. I don't like this Rosalie, you need to send them away." Alice said in her annoying squeaky voice. I saw red no one told me or my sisters what to do much less Alice. I charged her wrapping my hand around her scrawny neck and slammed her into the ground busting more than a few floorboards. I could feel Jasper start to move behind me no doubt wanting to protect his poor excuse of a mate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Major." Came the steady voice of my mate, standing protectively between him and me. He stood there for a couple of second mulling over the situation before taking a couple of steps back. Some one finally made the smart choice.

"Jazzy, why aren't you helping me, that bitch is hurting me." Oh she didn't just say that, I tightened my hold on her neck making quite a few cracks.

"I'm sorry Ali but I can't interfere, you shouldn't have insulted them." Jasper said helplessly, I couldn't help smirking I knew he was smart.

"Now Alice you need to listen closely to what I have to say, you will never upper a single disrespectful word about my tribe sisters. If you do it again you will be ashes before the words are uttered. They're older than you, stronger than you, and far more powerful. your little gift will always be useless when they are involved" I growled for good measure before speaking my mind.

"I will need to teach you a lesson in respect, like your brother you are poorly informed of the old ways. Jasper, I would have expected you to teach her, it is rather shameful that she, like Edward would disrespect an Elder so easily." Wanting the message to stick, I tore off her hand and gave it Steph.

"This hand will be given to Kachiri since the offense was made to her tribe. If she deems that you are worthy to have it back she will give it to you. If not it will become a pile of ashes."

With that being said, I left with my mate close behind. After that day Alice kept away from the Amazons and me her arm was given back at the start of our training sessions.

Today we were having one of those training session and to tell you the truth is was going really bad. The Cullen's had no experience when it came to fighting except Jasper of course. And since The Amazons decided to stay away from the Cullen, it was up to Jane and Alec to train them.

It was kind of funny to see them on the ground almost constantly. Cracks were starting to form on their perfect porcelain skin ruining the perfect picture family and I couldn't be more amused to see it.

"Alice stop trying to use your gift to get the upper hand, it doesn't work for us and it may not work when facing the army" Alice growled at Jane and lunged at her, Jane immediately reacted side stepping the pixie to grab Alice's arm and pinned her to the ground.

"Don't play this game with me, now go back to training with your mate He's the only one that knows what his doing between all of you pathetic vampires."

Jasper was teaching Emmet some moves while Edward and Esme were facing off. Carlisle was reattaching his arm after his training session with Alec.

I felt someone come up behind me and pulling me into them. I relaxed into the embrace and smiled as my mates scent filled my senses.

"Do want to spar off a little, it has been a while since we did it. I would love to beat you once more." Stephanie whispered into my ear. I turned into her arms and raise an eyebrow.

"You beating me, really? not even in your dreams, you're so on love." I kissed her cheek before jumping a couple of meters away and taking a defensive stance.

She grinned and took the same position.

"I'm putting my money on Rosalie for this." I heard Kate tell Irina.

"I don't know I'll go for Steph this time. What do you propose we bet on?" She smirked.

"I know just the thing." Kate said.

"And what is that?"

"You'll see when you loose."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Katia." My mate said smiling.

"Well what can I say when one is facing Rosie here, he's lucking to survive. Trust me I've been in lots of fights with her." Steph snorted before saying that no gifts can be used.

We circled each other for a couple of minutes before we attacked at the same time. It was an even fight, a punch for a punch, kick for kick. I knew her weakness and she new mine, so we used our knowledge the best we could.

Stephanie sent my way at incredible speed more than a hundred punches, I was able to block them but some got past my defense. As soon as one hit me she followed her attack by a kick to the gut sending me to the ground. She immediately pinned me to the ground trying to restrain me. But like I told you before I knew her weakness so I knew exactly were to hit her to flip our positions. And so I did and I soon found myself on top of her. She tried to get away but I knew all her tricks when it came to flipping us around. She tried to kick me of but I held on even thought her kicks hurt as hell and I could feel cracks forming. When my hold on her weakened a little she took the opportunity to push me off. I stood up fast and run toward her connecting my knee with her chin sending her a couple of feats away. Before she even touched the ground I followed my attack with another kick this time to her stomach. But she caught my leg before it hit her and threw me onto a tree.

We stood up and started facing each other again. I wont let her beat me, not today. I run toward her and fainted a punch while I kicked her at the last minute, she never saw it coming and was sent to the ground. I found myself on top of her holding her by the neck to the ground. Cracks started forming around my hand. She tried to get away but in vain. I removed my hand fast and attached my lips to her neck.

"Your dead." I said before sucking on her neck gaining a moan from her. Our eyes met and soon our lips were attached to each other. A fight for dominance took place but a throat being cleared interrupted us.

I growled, " What do you want Kate?"

"Well if you could take this elsewhere, you see I wouldn't mind watching but the idiots over there look like they're about to faint." She said gesturing toward the Cullen's who were staring at us with a mixture of fear and a hint of disgust.

"I see your point", I got up and held my hand out for Steph even if she doesn't need it.

"We'll be back in a couple of days, keep training them." I said smirking before running hand in hand with my mate. Fighting like this always turned me on, something about the beast being out to play and wanting her mate.

We sure were in for some fun before the storm arrived with dear old Vicky.

* * *

**AN: Hello guys, I know it has been a while and I'm sorry, but I have been really busy. I'm hoping to write the next chap during the week so that I could post it on the weekend. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please tell me what you think.**

**Love ~K**


	20. Chapter 20

**Irina's POV**

Why did Rose always leave us with the idiots known as The Cullen's? I want to strangle her sometime. Why does she do this to me? I can't even kiss Kate in front of them without them flinching_. Oh let's do that, maybe if we made them uncomfortable they would go away._

I look at Kate with a flirtatious smirk. We've been together for so long that she always knows what I'm thinking. She grins and captures my lips in a hungry kiss just like I've been dying to do since we got there. Gasps were heard all around us as expected and I couldn't help smirking into the kiss. _Ha! good maybe If we start to make out they will leave us alone. _

But like always Dickward decides to open his big mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?! why are you kissing her you're not mates! All of you Denali's are sick and twisted now you're turning my Bella into one of you This is disgusting, unnatural, and unholy." I wanted to attack him so badly but Kate didn't let me, she held me back keeping me in a firm hold.

"I am not yours Edward, I am my own person and I make my own decisions. If I want to be with Tanya I will, you have no say in the matter and there is nothing wrong with it." I had never seen Bella so fired up before, hanging around my sister made her grow a backbone. Good she needed one, no more of Edward walking all over her.

"Bella you are mine!" He growled out, "You can't tell me that you would rather be with that whore instead of me". I saw red, who the hell does he think he is saying something like that about my sister?

I felt Kate hold weaken and I got ready to attack, but before I could even move, Edward dropped to the ground screaming. I looked around and saw Jane starring at him a demonic smile plastered on her face. The little demon was enjoying this way too much but I wasn't about to stop her.

"That will teach him to disrespect others" Said Athenodora in darkly, "keep him under your gift for a little while Jane, maybe he'll loose his mind and we will be rid of him for good"

"No please, he doesn't know what he's saying, he's just grieving because he lost Bella." Pleaded Esme.

"He has insulted us one too many times, if Rose was here he would be in ashes."

"You need him to face the army, he can be useful with his gift." Came Carlisle desperate voice.

"With The Amazons here he is of no use to us."

"We won't fight with you if you harm him any further." Carlisle said is he really this stupid? he has no choice in the matter, he would be dead before making one move.

Dora laughed, " Do you really think you have a choice in the matter? this mess is all your doing, If you had done what Rose told you from the beginning none of this would have happened. You are on thin ice with the Volturi dear old friend, if you decide not to fight you will die here and now with your precious son and all your coven mates that stand by you."

That shut him up but I could see the gears turning in his head. Emotions started displaying on his face, first came anger, then despair, followed by determination. He couldn't be that dumb right?

I looked on gaping as Carlisle looked at Edward still screaming on the ground and then to Jane before lunging at her. Before he even came close to her, Alec was on him removing all of his senses rending him useless. He was sat on the ground like a lost child looking around frantically.

"Well looks like we will have to take care of him too, someone else want to join them? Esme? Alice ? Jasper ?"

Jasper shook his head taking hold of Alice effectively keeping her in place. Esme looked on in despair, he was her mate, and if he died she'd probably want to follow him. No one wants to live with no mate.

"I… I.. please give him another chance, he wasn't thinking I'm sure please." Esme pleaded.

"He attacked a member of The Volturi, he will die, no one attacks us and goes unpunished." Dora answered icily.

Well Rosalie sure as hell chose the worst time to leave, she is missing all the fun. On second thought, she's probably having mind-blowing sex at the moment she still has it better.

If I knew that a kiss would rid us of Edward I would have done it a long time ago. You can't say I'm being cruel, he deserves this, and he had it coming for a long time now. No one says what he did to Rose and gets away with it.

**Stephanie's POV**

It feels really good to get away sometimes, to forget all the problems and focus only on one thing: Rosalie. My mate, my beautiful, amazing mate. Kissing her, holding her in my arms, calmed my beast and appeased her in a way nothing else could. I know I can protect her here in my arms, keep her safe and away from all danger. But reality will soon catch up to us and I really don't want to face it. Rosalie is in danger, a newborn army is heading our way, and the Cullen's are fast becoming a new enemy. Not all of them of course but most.

"Stop thinking, I can hear you without even trying. I'm safe here with you now, I know you will keep me safe. All my sisters are here and my mother if something happens you will be there next to me to protect me" Rosalie interrupts my thoughts.

"I know, I just worry, I can't live without you, and what happened with your power it terrified me. I was so close to loosing you." I said nuzzling my face into her neck. She held my face with her hands and kissed my forehead silently reassuring me.

"Hey, calm down, I'm here with you I will never leave you, never you hear me." She kissed me passionately sending me threw it all her love and reassurance.

We stayed like this for a while, wrapped around each other, just holding each other.

After sometime, we heard three pairs of footsteps running in our direction.

"It's the Amazons" Rose told me quietly still wrapped around me naked. I tried to untangle myself so that I could bring our clothes, but Rose didn't let me get up.

"They won't mind, they are used to it, they rarely wear any cloth when in their forest, besides I'm too confortable to move." She said cuddling closer to me, I nodded and held her close having no problem with this what so ever.

When Kashiri came into view followed closely by her sisters, they didn't even seem to notice that we naked. They sat in front of us before Senna started talking.

"It seems that the Cullen's have crossed the last line, the forest was whispering about there imminent demise."

"Well I can't say I hadn't seen it coming. Do we have to go or can we stay here a little while longer." Rosalie said giving a light kiss on the cheek.

"It is your choice, but from what we heard, Edward and Carlisle have signed their death sentence. Esme's future is still undecided. Your mother is waiting for your return to set them on fire, thought you would want to kill Edward yourself."

Zafrina said evenly smiling slightly at her last sentence.

"She knows me well, if they are waiting they wouldn't mind waiting a little while longer, I have missed talking to you three."

"If that's what you want little one. Now tell me what do you want to talk about. Kashiri said in a gentle tone.

"Well can we start with a hug, I have missed you hugs so much." She said pouting causing the three sisters to laugh.

"Oh little one do you want us to do it now while your wrapped around your mate." Zafrina asked teasingly.

"Of course, she hasn't experienced one of your hugs yet Love, you will become addicted to them I promise you." She said directing the last part to me making me smile.

"If you say so my sweat, I'm already addicted to your hugs can't imagine being addicted to anyone else's."

"You'll see, I do not lie when it comes to hugs you know that."

"Okay, I'm ready turn me into a hug crazed monster." I said grinning.

"You two are well matched I see." Kachiri said smiling.

"Stop talking and come hug us." Came Rose's bossy reply.

Nothing more was said after that, the three Amazons came close and encircled us with there arms.

I know what Rose meant when she said that I would become addicted to their hugs. It felt really good to have their arms around us, made me feel safe, safer than I felt in a while. Maybe it is because they were old but they gave of a protective vibe, it was like being engulfed in a pool filled with love and protection.

After staying like this for more than an hour wrapped around each other, we decided to get up and go back. I really didn't want to leave the safety the Amazons provided but I really didn't have a choice. Before we started running Kachiri kissed Rosalie's forehead and stood in front of me.

"May I?" she asked, I knew what she wanted to do so I nodded.

She took hold of my face and brought her lips to my forehead kissing me. It was a lot more than a simple kiss; it was her way to tell me that she accepted me and that I was one of them now. Without thinking I pulled her into a hug, she hugged me back rubbing light circles around my back. No one had accepted me into there family so easily, growing up in the time that I did made me aware that no one gave anything away without anything in return. Even my parents wanted something from me. It wasn't until I met Rose that I felt this unconditional love being given to me and now this stranger was giving it to me, unconditional love and affection. After a couple of minutes I let go and Kachiri gave me a warm smile.

"I told you you'll get addicted to their hugs." Rose said grinning. I slapped her arm lightly before pulling her into me and kissing her.

This woman is making me go soft, I'm a warrior for crying out loud!

Rose laughed and led me toward the Cullen's house.

_Curse you, you gifted vampire!_

* * *

**AN: Hello people how have you been? This chap is really weird for me cause I don't know what came over me to write it. It wasn't what I was planning on writing, but you know how it is when you start writing you can't stop. So I ended up with this chapter. I have no Idea how to proceed should I kill Carlisle and Esme or just Carlisle or no one please tell me what you think about it.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Love ~K**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rosalie's POV**

As soon as we sat foot in the Cullen territory we were met by an ecstatic looking Irena, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"You people made us wait long enough, who would have thought that a kiss would rid us of the asshole" She said with glee.

"Oh shush, it has been a while since I spent some time alone with my mate, you can't blame me for doing what you have wanted to do since you set foot in this hellhole" I said smirking, knowing just how much she wanted to be alone with Kate. Irena huffed before turning around and motioning us to follow her.

When we arrived to the backyard of the house all the eyes turned to us. I met Esme's pleading ones with my own cold stare. If she was going to stand with them and oppose us then she would get no sympathy from me. I knew how much she meant to Emmet and that was the only thing that kept me from killing her with her mate. But if she attacked us in an attempt to stop us then she's dead, no question asked.

My gaze shifted to Carlisle, who was sitting on the ground lost without his senses thanks to Alec. Finally my eyes set upon Edward, who was laying on the ground shaking and sobbing probably the after effect of Jane's gift.

"My daughter, how lovely of you to finally grace us with your presence, as you can see we have been waiting for your arrival for quite sometime" Dora said sarcastically causing me to smile sheepishly.

"You can't blame me for wanting some alone time with my mate mother, if you can't stand your mate at the moment it's your problem, I for one love spending time with My Steph"

"You are paying for this later, now let's get back to business" Dora turned her attention to the two Cullen's in question "As you know I have kept him alive this long because he has wronged you the most through the years and it is only fair for you to burn him to the ground."

"That would be an honor, but what about the other one?" I said glancing toward the coven leader.

"Ah him, he attacked a member of the Volturi, he will be taken care of by the offended party who is Jane." A wicked smile appeared on my friends face making her seem more crazed than she usually does.

"It will be my pleasure." Jane said gleefully.

"Alec please let Carlisle see and hear so that he witness the demise of his precious_ golden boy."_ Alec nodded silently, releasing the Cullen's patriarch from his hold. As soon as it was done the vampire started looking around frantically trying to get up and help his oldest son. Sadly for him it was no use their fates were sealed.

"Now Rose the boy is all yours." I smirked and thought for a second, what I can do to him that will make him suffer the most. Not many things could hurt a vampire, fire is one of the few things that could.

I looked to my mate and smiled ever so sweetly. "Steph baby do you think you could maybe give Eddie a_ hand_?"

Raising a brow Steph snapped her fingers setting Edwards hand on fire. Seeing the flames he started to panic his screams were heard but I didn't want this to end so fast so I vanished the flames.

"It's not fun if we don't drag this out don't you think love?" I said looking at Stephanie, who smirked and shook her head knowing exactly where this was going.

She stared at Edward before setting his feet on fire, which I vanished before they could turn him into ash. We went on like this for a while each time setting fire to a different part of him. Call me a sadist if you want because I was loving every bit of this, his agonized screams his sobs, the pitying sounds he was emitting. Carlisle screams made this so much sweeter too.

Having had enough of this I glanced at Steph, who set him entirely on fire. This time I let the flame consume him whole as it danced around and threw him.

"Now Jane it's your turn." I said smirking. Against popular belief, when having to kill a vampire, Jane preferred killing him swiftly with little to no torture. Once I asked her about it she simple told me she gained no pleasure in the torture if the victim didn't live after the encounter. You see, she loves to see the victims eyes after the torture even after years, the fear the pain the terror is still there and she thrived for that look of utter terror and every one of her victims harbors.

So that being said, Carlisle was decapitated in less than seconds and thrown in the fire that was turning Edward into ash.

I was eyeing Esme worriedly threw all of this, her every reaction. This could get dangerous for Bella if she attacked. But to my surprise her face morphed from one of pain to one of complete indifference as soon as Carlisle was decapitated, how very interesting. I turned to my father who was looking at Esme with curiosity, something definitely was up, now I just need to figure it out.

**AN: Hello again, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that. I've been really busy and couldn't find the time to write anything. This isn't long I know but I promise I will be updating during Christmas break as often as I can hopefully I'll finish the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you thing I would really appreciate it.~K**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rosalie's POV**

This is weird like really, really weird.

You see after killing Carlisle, Jane stood on guard waiting for his mate to attack but it never came. Esme just stood there motionless her face was completely blank. From the looks Jasper was sending her way I would say that something major just happened.

I looked at Marcus, who met my eyes with a grim plastered on his face.

"What is happening?" I asked him.

"My dear you just witnessed the breaking of a maker's bond." He's voice dark.

"But I thought they were mates."

"You know that those two bonds are very similar my dear, and you know that the animal blood make the bond harder to decipher."

"Who would have thought Carlisle would go that low, was living a single life so hard that he had to reduce her to this." Athenodora said eyeing Esme.

I couldn't help but nod, you see a maker bond is by most seen as a crime punishable by death. A vampire changes a human and during the first hunt, when the newborn is feeding for the very first time, the maker drinks from the newborn who is too lost in his blood haze to notice. When the newborn finishes feeding, the Maker detaches himself and force the newborn to feed from him. Being to weak do protest, the newborn obeys. After a couple of gulps the Maker forces himself on the newborn, and creates a need in him to obey and always yurn for the maker.

That practice was considered as rape, but at the same time so much more. The newborn is nothing but a puppet in the hands of the Maker. The thing that make this even crueler is that it keeps the newborn from recognizing his or her mate and its mate to recognize him as long as the maker is alive.

It is said that the vampire attached to its Maker stays in a catatonic state until his/her mate recognize them and pull them out of it. But it takes a lot of time and the vampire affected will never be mentally stable again after such abuse.

To think that Carlisle had done that to Esme made me growl in rage, how dare he take away her choice! How dare he rape her!

"Calm down Rose, he's dead, she's at least free now." Stephanie said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Free? yeah right, she's stuck in this state until her mate lays eyes on her. That could take years centuries even, and that doesn't mean she will be okay. She will have to go through hell just because that son of a bitch took away her free will." I said raging, hate seeping through my every pore.

"How about we take her to Volterra? she'll be taken care of and she will be exposed to a great number of vampires." Marcus proposed, I just nodded silently agreeing with his proposal, Volterra is her only chance at survival.

"With this matter being taken care of, can we go back to planning? Guards will be coming in tomorrow to help us and we need to prepare the untrained vampires and organize everything, Rose you will take care of the strategy and Jane will be training the remaining Cullen's."

I nodded again knowing that when my mother said something it was final. And with those words everyone wet to take care of the his task.

Mine wasn't the simplest but with the help of my mate a good plan will be made.

So after everything that happened, things ran more smoothly than ever.

The Cullen's training was going well, the strategy for the battle was set. Bella would remain with Tanya in a cabin in an isolated part of the woods. We will be planting her scent in the opposite direction leading the new born army directly to us or well to the trap that was being placed. Everything was weirdly enough going according to plan, but the worry kept me on high alert. The unknown factor of the battle will be when we confront them head on, but that wasn't the problem, we could beat them in a fight any day, the thing that worried me was the vampire that had sucked my energy, my power. If he got wind of the energy I posses, he will go after it and I will be faced with my kryptonite. I would become defenseless in some ways and may even die in mere seconds.

Stephanie knew what was going on in my mind, she had promised to never leave my side all through the battle. She was terrified of loosing me and I knew that if something happened to me she would soon follow but not before destroying everything in her wake, friend or foe.

So I kept close to her, always keeping contact, never leaving her side. It was both a reassurance and a need to feel somewhat safe on both parties.

Only few days were left, the volturi guards had arrived a while back with surprisingly Caius. He didn't want his mate to be in battle alone even though Marcus was here and she could take care of herself quite well. He was over protective but when things were this serious how could he not be. After our first meeting things escalated and between us to the point where words stopped being enough and we found ourselves fighting physically. After day of non stop battle, Dora intervened and stopped us. But the weird thing was that after that fight both of us felt respect toward the other to have lasted so long. We agreed to stop with all the fighting and leave the other alone since neither of us was going anywhere.

The day before the battle was long and filled with tension, no one spoke preferring to stay quite and close to there mate or alone. It was the silence before the storm, the last moment of piece before the fight erupted...

**AN: Hello everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all.**

**As you can see this is the beginning of the end, few chapters are left and the tension is all over the place. So tell me what you thing and tell me if you want any POV to be written before the battle so that I can include it, a different perspective on the days before the battle.**

**Love~K**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rosalie's POV**

This was it, I had finally reached the end of this journey.

After years spent with the Cullen's feeling lonely and unwanted, I would be free to go with my mate unchained from their 'family' forever.

The Denali's, my family, sisters and brother would be by my side as I started the next chapter of my life with Stephanie. After years of discovering my unique gift and listening to the pull telling me to remain with the Cullen's.

Emmett, my brother and best friend, the only thing that kept me sane in the hell that was the life with the Olympian coven.

The Amazons, my tribe, sisters of venom and mentors, people I trusted with my life and whom saved me and taught me all that I know.

Athenodora, my mother, my confident and my protector. She gave me something my biological mother had never given me. Love. Unconditional and unlimited love and I never knew I craved.

Marcus, my father, a man warn by years of solitude. The calm voice that guided me threw a lot of worries and calmed my fears.

The Volturi, weird and entertaining people who I grew to love and respect. Became friends with a number of them, Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Felix and the list goes on.

And finally my Mate, my amazing wonderful mate. Stephanie, she's my sun, my whole universe revolved around her. She's the love of my life the one person that completes me perfectly.

All those people who have marked my immortal life day after day, now stand next to me in battle. It feels like everything I went through was leading me to this moment, all my training, my control, my power was being tested in this battle for the life of my family.

We were close to forty vampires, and the army we were facing was made of a hundred new born. Victoria wasn't leading, she was hiding behind her army, waiting for the best opportunity to attack and execute her revenge.

A blonde, slightly older newborn, stood in the middle of the army, keeping them at bay for now. He looked towards the woods probably waiting for some kind of signal from Victoria. It was impossible from where we were to see anything in the direction he was looking at and since it was agreed that I wouldn't use my gift except in extreme emergency, I couldn't do anything about this.

After a couple of seconds of looking his head snapped back into place and a loud growl was heard coming from him. After the growl died down a loud '**Attack'** was heard. And with that all hell broke loose.

Steph and Jasper were to first to hit them using their speed and experience to thin the ranks enough for Emmett, Felix, and Demetri to plow through the lines after them. With those five drawing attention the rest of the Voltori came upon them with a vengeance. Alec and Jane immobilized them while Marcus, Athenadora, and the Amazons showed no mercy tearing them limb from limb, leaving dust and bodies in their wake.

This left the Cullen's to catch any who tried to flee because once the newborns realized how out matched they were more than a few made a run for it.

It would have been nice to have the Denali's there to help but they were busy protecting Bella so they weren't really an option. They would have their hands full with Victoria and whoever else the rouge vampire brought with her because as vengeful as she was there was no way she would go it alone. She was smart enough to plan this whole thing, so why wouldn't she be smart enough to bring back up?

"Rose on your right!" Jane's warning got me back into the fight I couldn't get caught up in battle strategies when there was a newborn going for my head. Ducking at the last second I grabbed him by his ankle and slammed him into the ground ripping off his leg and grabbing one of his arms. It would do for him to crawl away to help one his buddies.

Ignoring his screeches of pain I threw his arm to the left side of the battle field and his leg to the right side.

With one less newborn to fight I jumped back into the fray. We were doing really well even if the newborns outnumbered us we out matched them with gifts and battle skills though that didn't stop them from going berserker on us. It was hard to fight a regular newborn but fighting instinct driven ones was even harder. Their unpredictability made them hard to catch but I could handle them after all the training I'd had.

Suddenly I heard the cries of pain of Emmet, I looked around until my eyes settled on him kneeling in front of a newborn who was towering over him. He looked to be in extreme pain and he seemed to be losing his vital energy slowly.

This must be the newborn that sucked the power out of me, the one I was specifically told to stay as far away from as I could. But I couldn't leave Emmet to die like this, I would never let that happen.

So I didn't what I needed to do I used my power to forcefully remove his grip on Em. After that everything went black as I felt myself being drained, all of my energy being sucked out. I was defenseless on a battle field that had more enemies than friends. Slowly I felt my grip on reality slipping I was dying.

**Steph POV**

Seeing my mate drop to the ground was the most horrific thing I have ever witnessed. I needed to get to her fast. I could not and will not lose her.

As soon as I located the vampire that was causing my mate pain I saw red. I ran as fast as I could destroying everything and everyone in my wake obliterating any newborn that came near me. My power was in full swing, being fuelled on my uncontrollable rage.

Fire was immerging from the ground with every step I took, spreading more and more. I knew what was happening and I knew that this battle would soon be over. As soon as I reached the cause of my mate's distress, I took hold of his throat effectively breaking his concentration and breaking his hold on Rose.

I didn't give him time to use his power on me, when my hand touched him I released hell fire on him burning the area in contact with my hand. Soon the flames were engulfing all of his being and turning him into ashes in my hands.

When he was dealt with I turned to looked at my mate, my precious Rose, who was on the ground barely alive. A pained roar escaped me and I found myself on the ground next to her. I was running on instinct here but some how I knew what to do, I bit my arm and drew venom out before shoving it into Rosalie's mouth begging her silently to swallow. But she was not responding to anything I did and I could feel the life slowly leaving her.

So I did the first thing that came to my mind, I bit her. It took every thing I had to pump venom directly into her veins, but my venom alone wasn't enough for this. It was powerful, but it wouldn't restore energy as fast as she was losing it.

Another roar was heard close to us, I looked up still pumping in venom, my eyes met those of Dora. The ancient was staring at Rose with worry then back at me, silently asking for permission to approach us knowing that I was running on instincts and risked attacking her. I nodded, as soon as my consent was giving she was kneeling on Rose's other side and biting her pushing her venom in. Our combined venom was helping but it still wasn't enough. I was losing Rose and fast.

**AN: Don't kill me I know It's been a while, but I have been really busy. I hope you liked this chap, it took me a while to wright and a lot of help from my Beta. One or two chaps left, I will promise you that I will not keep you waiting a long time, but sometimes I can't help it. This hasn't been edited yet, it will be in a couple of days hopefully and will be re posted. But I wanted to post it because I made you wait a long time and since it's done well why not.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, Best regards.~K**


	24. Chapter 24

**Tanya's POV**

When the battle plans had been discussed, Rosalie decided that my sisters and I would not fight with them. Instead we would be waiting for Victoria to show up at the top of a mountain with Bella. It was obvious that Victoria would not be leading, she would wait until the battle was engaged to make her move.

Knowing from Heidi, who when created had been a part of the same coven as Victoria, that the red head had a gift that told her when a danger was close and how to evade it. Dora had deduced that she would not go for a direct confrontation sensing the danger in doing it, she would take the easy way bypassing the fight and going straight to her objective: Bella.

Bella, my mate, my angel, I hadn't realize until I met her how much I person could love another. Seeing the bond between my sisters or Rose and Steph were one thing, but experiencing these feelings, this unlimited love was completely different.

After what happened with Edward and Carlisle, I had taken my mate back to her house so we could talk. Even though Edward had hurt her, she had loved him at some point and seeing him dead must have hurt her in some way. She didn't cry, she just pulled me into her bed and snuggled into me. I was ecstatic at the contact, it was the first time she did something like this. Taking comfort from my presence. We didn't talk, just lay there in comfortable silence. After a while a felt her falling asleep, so I kissed her forehead and entangled myself from her grasp. I needed to talk to my sisters about an attack plan. We cannot be unprepared, the safety of my mate depended on this.

I took out my phone and called Kate, waiting ever so patiently for her to pick up.

"_Hey Tan what's up."_ Came her cheery voice.

"Well you know, just some killing plans, that's all." She snorted.

"_Damn straight, what will we do when the bitch shows up cap."_

"She won't be alone I'm sure of it, she's a cowered she would want as much protection as she can get."

"_Yeah I know, so what's the plan."_

"My beast won't be satisfied if anyone else killed her, so you will leave her in my care, while you and Irena take care the other one that's with her."

"_Aye Aye captain_." I could hear the grin on her face.

"Stop with that captain joke Katya, I'm not in the mood." I said with a growl.

_"Oh but dear sister you never are, so that means that I can make fun of you any place any time."_ She said laughing.

"Oh shush you." I huffed making her laugh even harder.

I cut the call and looked at my mate still deeply asleep, I would keep her safe no matter what.

**Bella's POV**

I would never have imagined that waking up in Tanya's arms would feel this good. I felt so safe and loved, it was overwhelming sometimes. Everything between Edward and me paled in comparison.

It felt surreal at times, from the easy way we bantered to the constant teasing, everything was just incredible. I knew that I was falling for her and hard but I also knew that the battle was fast approaching and this wasn't the time to act on these feeling.

Everyone was in danger because a stupid boy decided not to kill the mate of a vampire after killing him.

I felt Tanya's arms tighten around me and I snuggled more into her.

"Good Morning Sweetheart." She said in a low husky voice.

"Morning." I responded feeling myself blush.

"You need to get dressed, we have to leave a trail of your smell leading toward the mountain where we will be staying when they get here." She said kissing my forehead lovingly, before standing up and pulling me up with her.

"But Tan, I wanna stay in bed with you." I pouted before pushing myself against her and holding her close.

"I wish we could do that too but we don't have time to waste" I nodded reluctantly and stepped away from her.

Time seemed to slip by as everything was arranged and the plans set. I was content with staying next to Tanya at all times and keeping constant contact between us. It calmed me down immensely and made me feel safe, I was also pretty sure the constant contact was keeping her sane at the moment.

Soon I found myself in a tent at the top of a mountain with Tanya, Kate and Irena. For what I could gather the battle had started and soon Victoria would be here. The tension was palpable in the air, no word was being spoken. The silence was unnerving and I could feel myself getting more and more scarred of what was to come.

Kate and Irena were positioned between the trees a couple of miles away from the tent were I was, Tanya's standing in front of it keeping guard.

Suddenly I heard a growl coming for outside, fear took over and I prayed that Tanya and her sister would be safe**.**

**Tanya's POV**

I was keeping guard, the battle was just and echo up here but still present. Victoria would soon be here, I was sure of it. The wait was killing me, I have never been impatient but today was different.

My family, friends and my mate were all in danger, anything can happen during a battle and knowing that there was a power out there that could absorb Rosalie's energy terrified me. I could not lose her, I had relied on her so much the last years, she was my sister, my confident, and even if she wasn't my mate, she had captured a part of my heart a long time ago. We both knew that we weren't met for each other but that didn't keep us from loving each other. There never was and will never be any physical intimacy between us because both of us loved our mates so deeply, but at the same time we were in some ways platonic soul mates.

In time I would tell Bella all of this like we had told Stephanie, but know everything with her was still so new. I could lose her by telling her something like this, and let's face it Edward really did a number on her. She is terrified of being abandoned and she believes that everything will be taken away from her.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming our way, I glanced at my sisters to make sure that there were ready for the imminent attack.

The steps got closer and closer and soon, I was face to face with the red headed vampire. I growled in warning daring her to come a little closer. She smirked before calling for Riley. I was right about her being a coward, she wanted to send the newborn to do her dirty work.

The young male vampire appeared next to her and stared at me before launching. He was stopped fast by Kate, who had immobilized him with her gift sending him to the ground from the high voltage shocks. Irena took this time to pull off his head and send it onto the fire that we had lit before hand.

"Now it's just you Victoria, no more vampire to do your dirty work just you and me." I snarled before launching toward her.

She met me full on engaging in a fight to the death. I had the upper hand since I had a lot of experience and the number were with me but I would never underestimate my enemy. I admit she was fast and versatile twisting away from me when I tried to grab her but she wasn't fast enough. Soon I had her pinned to the ground hand around her throat.

"It looks like it's the end for you." I snarled.

"You will never win, even if I die, your friend that had amassed an army to fight my newborns will be dead soon." She said with a laugh.

I growled and decapitated her, her words sending me into a frenzy.

"We need to get down there, Rosalie is in danger." I said to my sisters while burning her remains.

"Yes let's go, you take Bella." Kate said worry laced her words.

"Bella come on out, everything is over the bitch is dead." As soon as those words were out of my mouth, I was attacked by my terrified mate who hugged me like her life depended on it.

"Bella we need to go down, she said something before she died. We need to get to Rosalie before something happens to her." She held me tighter and nodded.

Before we could move, a roar reverberated through the air, a scream filled with pain and despair.

_Rosalie._

Something must have happened, Stephanie's roar sent chills down my spine. Before any more words could be said, I took off running with Bella in my arms and my sisters following close behind me.

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the change of POV, It's really late and half asleep so please excuse any mistakes in the phrasing of sentences and such, I'll check them out tomorrow but I wanted to post it now since it has been a while. I know all of you want to know what happened to Rose but that will be in the next chapter which will most probably be the last.**

**Please tell me what you think I love reading all of your reviews.**

**Love ~K**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Hello people, I have created a poll, please go on and vote. I want to know if you want me to write a Bella/ Tanya fic happening at the same time as this one, covering this story and what happens after but in Tanya and Bella's POV**

**I Hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think and sorry for the cliff.**

**Love ~K**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Everything was fuzzy, weird in some way. Maybe I was dead, yeah maybe that was it. Too much darkness, too much fear present to be the real world. It was as if I could feel death surround me.

Suddenly something caught my attention in the distance. I walked slowly towards the light that had caught my attention. This was really weird, I would have sworn the path I was walking through wasn't here a couple of seconds ago.

As soon as I got to the light, it enveloped me blinding all my senses. Suddenly I was sent somewhere. I looked around, recognizing the Volturi castle in the distance. Making my way toward the entrance, I realized that no one could see me, I was invisible.

When I got inside the castle, something felt different. Walking to towards the throne room, I passed a couple of guards that had somber expression. Something was really wrong in here.

I ran the rest of the way finding that I could still move at vampire speed and upon my arrival I was met with a very dark atmosphere. Aro sat alone on his throne, neither of his brothers next to him. His expression held a level of seriousness that I have never seen on him before he always had that ridiculous smile or one of his loving smiles where his wife was concerned. Jane stood on the far wall of the room, head down and eyes dull, obviously in distress.

Every ounce of me wanted to rush in there and hug her, but I couldn't. I felt like something was holding me in place, keeping my legs from moving. When I tried to speak, nothing came out. I was truly invisible.

Suddenly Alec came in looking worse then I have ever seen him. His hair was shaggy and unkept, there were dark bruises under his eyes and his shirt was untucked. It was so unlike him to let his appearance go like this.

"Aro, Cauis wants you to join him in Marcus's chamber, nothing he's said will deterr him. He has his mind set, he wants to end his life and Athenodora isn't much better you have to go fast."

Panic enveloped me, why would he want to die?! I felt a force pull me toward his chambers closely after Aro.

The scene before me, was something I could never forget.

Cauis was desperately trying to hold on to Dora as Marcus fumbled with a pair of matches until he was engulfed in flames.

"Let me join him damn it. I was die too." Came her broken voice as she tried to fight his steelly hold on her.

"No, No, you can't! think about what you would leave behind, think about what would happen to me to us" Cauis begged. "You can't do this please stop fighting me please love I need you here with me. I would be nothing without you. I know that you miss her I know, she was your daughter apart of you I know that, but please do this for me, stop fighting." His voice was defeated, broken even, and so different from the voice that usually came out of him.

"I… I can't, please Cauis let me go, I can't go on like this feeling, there is so much pain every second of everyday. My daughter is dead, Rosalie is dead. I couldn't protect her, she's dead, she's dead…" Her last words were defeated, and her voice filed with sadness. She sagged into his arms her body shaking from the force of her sobs.

I didn't know what to say what to do, I wanted to scream, shout that I was here, that I wasn't dead, but I couldn't say anything. I was incapable of doing anything. I watched as Aro made his way toward Marcus ashes and drop to his knees. I watched as his body started to shake, he was crying, crying for the brother he had lost.

The seen was so heartbreaking, my father was dead, my mother wanted to follow him, Aro and Cauis were desperate not knowing what to do to save their sister and wife.

I was dead, and everything was falling apart. Tears were pooling in my eyes, tears that would never fall.

Suddenly I was pulled away from this scene and sent into another familial place.

Denali.

I dreaded to see what was happening here, what had happened to my sisters.

Making my way toward the house, I was met with a coldness that I never associated with this place.

The house was silence, too silence for my liking. There was no laughs, no talking nothing but a void.

As soon as I set foot inside, I was met with the site of a very depressed looking Kate. Her eyes were void of that sparkle that I loved so much and that light that spelled trouble. She was lying on the couch wrapped into Irena's protective arms. Irena wasn't faring any better. Her eyes usually so light and happy appeared to be pools of sadness. The silence spoke volume, as they are always bickering trying to get a rise out of the other. But know the playfulness the fun was gone, the silence was the only new constant.

It suffocated me in a way that I would have never imagined it to. I wanted nothing more than to go back in time and make this all better. I was pulled away from them and sent into a place that I knew to be Tanya's hiding place. I say her on the edge of a cliff, sitting, next to her was Bella. She was a vampire. It appears that she decided to change after my death or that Tanya all but ordered her to do so too afraid to lose her too.

The silence between them was heavy, Tanya had a blank expression on her face. Nothing seems to be able to bring her back to the real world. On the other hand Bella was on the verge of panic. She was trying to get Tanya out of this world that she had locked herself in but to no veil.

"Tan please answer me, please." But her pleading went unanswered.

"Tanya stop this, you have been doing this since she died. You can't keep this up you haven't hunted in three weeks. Please Tanya, doing this will only make you feel more pain. She wouldn't have wanted this for you. Rosalie would have wanted you to keep on living."

When my name was uttered, the stoic front fell and pain engulfed Tanya's face.

"Do not say her name, you didn't know her, and for a while you despised her. You don't know what he would have wanted. You don't. My Rosalie is gone, she's gone because I wasn't there to protect her. Because I was too far away to protect her." She cried out, oh Tan what happened to you, you can't let this consume you, and you need to live. Bella is with you, she can help you, don't let loosing me destroy what you have with her.

"Tanya, this wasn't your fault, it never was, stop blaming yourself. Maybe I didn't know Rose that well but I know that she wouldn't have wanted this for you. She would have wanted you to live your life and try to be happy." That exactly what I wanted to say to her, but I doubt she would listen, she's too stubborn for that.

"Rose is gone, I can't keep living happily with her not around, I can't I just can't. Even though she wasn't my mate, we shared a very special bond, we were a sort of platonic mates. We may not complete each other in every way but we did in a lot of others. She's a part of me, a part that I have lost forever. She's gone, and I'm still here, I can't go on being happy when I don't have her with me. I know that you are with me, and you know that I love you. But I lost a part of me that I will never get back." She broke down after the last words, falling apart in front of my eyes. Once again I was incapable of moving or doing anything to help. I watched helpless as Bella tried to comfort Tanya the best she could.

And just like that I was taken away once again from the scene in front of me and pulled somewhere else.

This time the location was unknown, it appeared that I was on top of a mountain, or a volcano maybe. Yes a volcano, but why was here, who was in this place.

"Rosalie" I heard a voice say, a voice that I knew very well.

I looked around spotting the figure sitting at the edge of the opening.

_Stephanie._

She had cold my name, maybe she had seen me. Please let her have seen me.

"Rosalie, why did you leave me?" She cried out, making me realize that she was talking to herself. Her voice held so much pain, such agony, that it made my dead heart ache.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I couldn't save you. I couldn't protect you. I wasn't enough, I wasn't good enough for you. You needed someone capable of protecting you, and I wasn't that person. Please forgive me my love. Please I cannot keep on living when you're not here next to me. I'm nothing without you, you were the sun in my life. The one good thing that came after so many dark time. You were the only truly pure thing in my life and I couldn't save you couldn't help you. I'm a failure, I'm sorry, sorry." Her voice was getting more and more erratic with each word. She was a sobbing mess by the end of it. I wanted so badly to tell her that this wasn't her fault. That she was the best thing that ever happened to me.

She was good enough better even she was my other half, the other part of my soul.

I couldn't fathom the idea of living my life with anybody else. She was perfect for me and I for her.

"I love you My Rose, please forgive me." And with those words she jumped into the pit of the volcano.

No, no, no, this couldn't keep on happening. Steph, My Stephanie was dead, everything was falling around before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was a ghost, a spirit incapable of doing anything but observe the destruction of the lives of the people I loved.

"You can change that you know, these things you are seeing aren't set in stone." A voice said in my head.

"Who's there? who's talking?!" I say freaking out.

"I'm you, well I'm the energy that lives inside of you" The voice explained. "What you just saw was the future of the people you love but it is not set in stone, the decision is in your hand. You can save them from this future, but it will not be easy. Every decision has a consequence, and if you want to change things, the price you will have to pay will be dire."

The scene shifted yet again and I found myself standing in the battle field. In front of me was my own body being fed venom from the majority of the vampires present. They were trying to save me at all costs, some of them were on their knees weak from the fight and loss of venom. They were willing to die for her, they shouldn't die for her she should be there with them.

"If you want to change the future you will have to live. But I told you they will be consequences. Your life force was damage to the point of no return. This force is the thing that makes you move, think, do everything. When the guy attacked you, he took some of that life force. For you to go back to life, you will sacrifice a part of you. But you will not know what it is until the decision is made" The voice paused and I felt it weighing its options as much as I was before it spoke again.

"So know tell me, will you go back to your family and friends, and suffer from this or will you take the easy way out, go back to being human since you only have enough life force to achieve that without external help, and have the family that you have always wanted"

Just know that if you choose to go back to being human, you will never see your family again and to all of them you will be dead. So what will it be, live a life of suffering but with your family or live alone but with the possibility of having children again?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Final Chapter **

** IMPORTANT Last AN:**

** Hello people, this chapter took me a while to write because I was a little stuck and I may not have wanted to be done with this Story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it. Please tell me what you think and check out my new story. I haven't figured out the pairings yet so I would appreciate it greatly if you left me comments with your pairings ideas. **

**I hope you keep reading my stories and you keep liking them and if any of you have story ideas that you think I could develop please PM me. I'm always open for suggestions.**

**Love always~K**

**Rosalie's POV**

Having seen what will happen to the people I love, my family if I don't return to them, the choice I made was obvious. I would go through hell if it meant keeping them safe.

"You knew when you showed me the pictures what my choice would be. So now tell me what the consequence will be."

"Fair enough, it's your choice in the end, I am a part of you so technically you have to come back to life all on your own. I spoke up so you knew of all your choices. The minute I disappear you will have to use all of your remaining power to pull out of this state you are now in."

"But what will happen once I go back?" I asked.

"That's a question I will not be answering. It would be no fun to tell you before it happens. You will find you as soon as you wake up well if you wake up. I will fill in the blanks as to what is happening to you if something remains unclear after and if you make it." My alter ego said.

"You keep saying if I make it, so there is a possibility of this failing spectacularly and my family will be left to suffer."

"Of course there is a chance that you won't make it out alive. This isn't a sure science Rosalie, all will depend on the level of damage you have suffered and the power of the venom being injected to you as we speak."

"So I may not wake up and leave them to the future I have seen either way then." I said defeated.

"Yes death is always a possibility here, but the chances are they have injected enough venom in you to save you." The other me said.

"Okay what should I do?"

"It is very simple really, you need to tap into your power like you usually do and will it to revive you. The problem here is that the idiot who attacked you directly attacked your life force and reduced your gifts power. With all the venom that is being pumped into you it will most probably compensate for that a little bit. Now try it, try to save yourself from this place that you are in. You can do it, I know that you have it in you, because I am you so go on do it, go back to the real world." She said that before fading away.

That's what I did, I concentrated and tried to call to all of the energy left in me. I felt it flowing threw me and called for it. I could feel them pumping venom into me. Stephanie, Tanya, the Amazon's, my mother and father, Caius, Jane, Katia and Irena. I used the power in there venom and joined it to the energy that was still in my core. When I couldn't pull any more power, I started willing it to bring me back to life. I could feel it fading with every passing second, the power being consumed by my order. I didn't know if it was working, but I did know that the energy was being consumed rapidly. It was nearing the end, I was losing the battle.

Then I heard it, the voices of all the people I loved. Stephanie, Tanya, Irena, Katia, Athenodora, Marcus and so many other people. They were calling me, praying, wishing and hoping for me to come back to them. I can't leave them, no I can't not with the knowledge that it would destroy and kill them. I have to wake up, I have to for them.

So I concentrated one last time, calling every fiber of my being. Then I pushed my order, one last time, I willed myself to live, to go back to all the people that I loved. The energy flew out of me and then little by little, I lost the tight hold I had on my power, letting go of everything that I was holding back.

And little by little, I lost the last hold I had on reality and everything faded away.

**Stephanie's POV**

Everything was falling apart around me, Rosalie wasn't responding to anything. All the venom that we were pumping into her wasn't doing anything. It was like everything was being used to restore her back to life but at the same time it was being sucked out but the enormous gap that was created in her core.

Then suddenly Rosalie Started to convulse, everything around us seems to have stopped. Energy was flying around us, enveloping my mate and swirling around her.

Panic overtook me, I was pretty sure I was going to lose my mind. I tried to hold her but the energy pushed me away as it did to everyone that had been previously holding Rose and giving her venom. I tried again and again to reach her but to no veil.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me, holding me back. I tried to get away so that I could try again to hold my mate, by one hold was impossible to break.

"Calm down child, look closely, Rosalie is trying to fight this, trying to come back to us. The energy won't let you get close, won't let anyone for that matter. She needs to do this alone and you trying to force yourself in, won't be of any help. So now calm down and wait." Came the calm voice of Zafrina.

I relaxed in her arms and sat down on the ground my eyes never leaving Rose. I couldn't do anything but wait, I have never felt this helpless in all of my existence. If Rose didn't make it out alive I would most probably die to. I can not imagine my life without her. She's the light of my life, the one good thing that pulled me out of the dark places I was stuck in all those years ago.

Suddenly everything stopped, the energy vanished as fast as it had appeared. Rosalie hadn't moved, it was like time has stopped, no one moved, everyone was waiting for a sign.

Than it happened, Rosalie opened her eyes.

**Rosalie's POV**

You know that feeling you get when you wake up after a drunken night out. That is exactly how I felt when I opened my eyes. Everything was too loud, the light was too bright and my head was pounding if that was even possible for a vampire.

I felt a hand on my cheek, recognizing the touch immediately, I leaned into it. Closing my eyes again, I inhaled the unique sent of my mate, my Stephanie. Oh how I had missed that smell. I always calmed me and appeased me.

I opened my eyes in time to see her lean in and kiss me. The kiss was filled with love, so much love and adoration it was incredible.

"I love you, I love you so so much. Please don't do this again, please I can't support this another time." Before letting me even answer, her lips were on mine once again leading me into a passionate kiss.

Our kiss was interrupted by a cough, realizing that we weren't alone, we broke apart but Steph never let go of me, preferring to play with my hair.

I tried to move or get up but I couldn't feel the lower part of my body. I started to panic until I remembered what my alter ego had said. This was the consequence, I couldn't feel my feet anymore.

"I… I can't move my legs." I said just above a whisper. Stephanie looked franticly around trying to make sense of what I had just said. I extend my hand and touch her face trying to calm her down with my touch. It's okay love, I knew something like that could happen. But I had to try, I couldn't leave you on your own here. I'd rather not be able to move than live without you." I said in the most calming voice I could muster.

"I love you so much Rosie, I will never leave your side and will never let anything happen to you ever again. I promise, I'm sorry I let this happen to you in the first place. I'm so sorry." If she could cry, she would have by now. Her body was shaking and her eyes were filled with so much pain and guilt.

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault, non of this is your fault. I knew the consequence of using my gift and I did it anyways. I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

She just kissed me on the forehead and pressed her cheek on my head.

I looked around and realized that we were being watched by a douzen vampires and a human.

"Mom" I just said when I set my eyes on Dora. Without missing a beat she was on my side holding my hand into hers.

"Don't you ever do that to me again young lady, got it. I don't think I would have survived in this world if you weren't by my side." She said kissing my hand.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again. I really will. Can you help me sit up, I'm too tired to do it at the moment. And I may need some blood, I'm too week at the moment." I said in a little voice.

I felt myself being pulled upward, and Stephanie sitting behind me, letting me use her as a chair. I lean into her and snuggle into her chest. She pulls me close and put her arms around me.

"Kate went to bring you some blood, she won't be gone long." I quite voice announced. I looked up a smile ghosting my lips.

"Come here Tan, I need you close to me not on the other side of the clearing." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Tanya was kneeling next to me. She leaned in held my face between her hands and kissed my forehead.

"You scared me half to death, I'll kill you myself if you do it again." She let out a little laugh at the end of her statement causing me to smile wide.

"I'll let you do it gladly." I told her smirking.

I looked around again and saw the faces of all the people that I loved. I couldn't be thankful enough that I found my way back to them in the end.

Even if I couldn't walk anymore, I had my mate and my family with me. I knew that without a doubt I would be okay.

**The End.**.


End file.
